No Regrets
by Infammous
Summary: TRADUÇÃO autorizada. Momentos Klaine não mostrados na série. "Esse abraço não foi só um momento rápido, casual. Esse... esse foi muito mais que isso. Mais do que só um pedido de desculpas, até. Esse era um abraço do tipo 'Eu não quero te machucar'."
1. Comida Francesa e Flerte

**N/T: Essa fic é uma tradução autorizada pela autora Angel718. É uma história muuito fofa, que me conquistou completamente. Ela descreve os momentos entre Kurt e Blaine e os Warblers que ficaram subentendidos nos episódios da série. A fic original está em inglês e eu pensei, por que não compartilhar essa história encantadora com outras pessoas ;) A original já está escrita até o capítulo 09, logo após o episódio 12 e a autora planeja escrever as cenas até o fim da segunda temporada. Esse primeiro capítulo começa na cena em que Kurt e Blaine encontram Karofsky em "Never been Kissed".**

**Link para a fic original: **.net/s/6664177/1/

**N/A: Essa fic nasceu do quão completamente adorável eu achei a interação de Kurt/Blaine depois que eles confrontam Karofsky. ****Adorável, e encantador, e simplesmente lindo. ****Então eu quis expandir a cena, e aparentemente, ficou bom. Porque isso ficou bem mais longo do que eu tinha imaginado. ****Espero que vocês gostem!**

"Bem, ele não vai se assumir tão cedo," Blaine brincou levemente, sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto assistia o maior tormento de Kurt recuar, o tal Dave Karofsky. Mas Kurt, ao invés de rir, soltou um suspiro quieto e deixou-se cair no cimento frio como se não aguentasse mais se manter de pé. "O que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou gentilmente, preocupado com a reação do outro garoto. Kurt apenas abaixou a cabeça, parecendo tão pequeno e assustado que Blaine se perguntou se era possível que seu coração se quebrasse por alguém que você só conhece há dois dias. "Por que você está tão chateado?" ele pressionou, se aproximando de Kurt rapidamente e juntando-se a ele no degrau.

Kurt respirou fundo e endureceu. "...porque, até ontem, eu nunca tinha sido beijado." Para seu horror, a voz dele falhou um pouco, e ele engoliu com dificuldade o nó que ameaçava tomar conta de sua garganta. "Ou pelo menos...um que contasse." Não fez com que ele se sentisse muito melhor admitir isso em voz alta, ele aspirou profundamente e olhou para o céu, achando melhor evitar o olhar penetrante e de cheio de pena de Blaine. Porque se ele tivesse que olhar para o outro agora, ele iria ficar ainda mais atônito.

Blaine, enquanto isso, estava tentando se conformar com o fato de que Kurt- o brilhante, vibrante, confiante Kurt- tinha realmente passado tanto tempo sem que alguém percebesse o quão maravilhoso ele era e o beijasse. E o fato de que aquele _imbecil_ tenha sido quem tirou esse momento dele... ele inspirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, apertando os lábios. Surtar não ia ajudar a resolver a situação. E por mais que ele se lamentasse... não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito agora. Tinha sido seu estúpido conselho que colocara Kurt nessa situação, e ele iria fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse para reparar isso. "Vamos lá." Blaine cutucou de leve o ombro de Kurt, sorrindo o mais brilhante que pôde na esperança de assim animá-lo. "Eu vou te pagar um almoço."

Os lábios de Kurt se curvaram um pouco para cima e ele se lançou de pé para seguir Blaine. Eles mal deram alguns passos, porém, antes que ele falasse. "Onde você está indo? A cafeteria fica _dentro _da escolar, lembra?" Blaine riu, sentindo-se aliviado com essa pequena demonstração de sarcasmo de Kurt.

"Nós não vamos comer na cafeteria. Depois de todos os seus comentários sobre a comida da sua escola, eu não vou te fazer comer isso a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário." Os cantos dos olhos dele se apertaram enquanto ele reprimia um sorriso. "Eu vou te levar a um lugar de verdade. Alguma preferência?"

Os olhos de Kurt se arregalaram, sua face muito pálida finalmente começando a recuperar um pouco da cor usual. "Você vai?"

"A não ser que você não queira," Blaine emendou rapidamente, fazendo uma prece silenciosa para quem quer que esteja ouvindo pedindo para que esse não seja o caso.

"Não, não, eu quero," Kurt disse abruptamente, antes que pudesse sequer se preocupar se estava soando muito ansioso; Blaine o agraciou com um sorriso charmoso que fez seu coração pular uma batida.

"Eu estacionei para cá," ele disse, colocando a mão levemente no meio das costas de Kurt para guiá-lo.

Kurt prendeu a respiração com o contato, por mais simples que tenha sido. Talvez _por causa_ do quão simples foi. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que um cara tinha o tocado tão casualmente. É claro, Mercedes o abraçava o tempo todo, e Brittany andaria de mãos dadas e abraçaria praticamente qualquer um. Mas com caras... isso só nunca tinha acontecido. Finn _vivia_com ele, pelo amor de Deus, e ele poderia contar o número de vezes que eles tiveram qualquer tipo de contato físico no ultimo mês em uma mão. Mas Blaine... Blaine era diferente. Mais caloroso.

Se ele notou a preocupação de Kurt, ele foi muito educado por não dizer nada além de "Hey, sou eu," enquanto eles alcançavam o carro.

Kurt hesitou, o queixo caindo. "Blaine, isso é uma Ferrari."

Ele corou e baixou o olhar, coçando a nuca desconfortavelmente. "Um. Sim. É sim."

"Caramba_,"_Kurt soltou sem pensar. "Eu estou meio que com medo de encostar nele."

Blaine levantou a cabeça tão depressa que ficou tonto. Deixar Kurt desconfortável era algo que ele queria evitar a qualquer custo. O garoto se sentia descolocado na própria _escola_. A última coisa que Blaine queria era fazê-lo se sentir mal porque aconteceu de seus pais terem dinheiro suficiente para dar ao filho uma Ferrari quando ele tirou carteira. (O desespero dele para fazer Kurt se sentir seguro com ele, é claro, significava que ele estava começando a pensar demais em tudo. Ele podia ver Wes e David com as testas franzidas em desaprovação dentro de sua cabeça. O que, na verdade, era um tanto assustador.) "Não, por favor," ele exclamou. "Não fique." A inspiração golpeou de uma vez e ele sorriu afetadamente. "Até porque, você vai ter que enconstar nele. Se você não o fizer, eu vou ter que ir até aí e fazer isso por você." Verdade, ele não conhecia Kurt há muito tempo, mas já tinha visto o suficiente para saber que o garoto era ferozmente independente, e que, por isso, essa provavelmente não seria uma perspectiva muito atraente.

Cor inundou as bochechas de Kurt e ele soltou um meio riso absolutamente adorável. "Eu estou quase tentado a testar você nisso,"ele brincou, mas entrou no carro por vontade própria de qualquer forma. "Você seria o único exemplo de cavalheirismo restante em Ohio."

"Eu teria feito isso e você sabe," Blaine replicou, sorrindo. "Oh, e você pode conectar seu iPod se quiser, ou escolhar uma estação de rádio qualquer." Ele se mexeu no assento desnecessariamente, só para fazer algo. Por alguma razãor (a voz de Wes/Davis que vivia em sua cabeça gargalhou maliciosamente), ele realmente estava se sentindo meio nervoso. O que, de verdade, era simplesmente ridículo. Isso não era nada. Ele só... queria fazer Kurt se sentir melhor. Queria ser um bom amigo, especialmente considerando que o que estava acontecendo era em parte culpa sua. Era só isso. (_Cale-se_, Wevid.)

"Você tem certeza?" Kurt perguntou, incerto, enrolando o fio do fone de ouvido nos dedos tão apertado que as pontas estavam ficando roxas. "Quero dizer, Eu não quero quebrar nada."

Blaine alcançou as mãos dele e gentilmente desenrolou o fio, tentando não pensar no quão perto isso o trouxe de Kurt; tentando não ler significados inexistentes na respiração levemente rasa e rápida de Kurt; . "Cuidado,"ele murmurou, reunindo coragem (Deus, que irônico) para apertar as mãos de Kurt levemente enquanto liberava o iPod do aperto dele. "Circulação é uma coisa boa."

"Anotado," Kurt afirmou, esperando que não soasse tão sem ar quanto se sentia.

"Você tem certeza de que não se importa com para onde vamos?" Agora que ele estava ocupado conectando o iPod, tendo corretamente chutado que não importava o que ele dissesse, o outro garoto não o faria, Blaine era capaz de pensar claramente o suficiente para articular esses pensamentos.

A voz de Patti LuPone inundou o carro e Blaine assistiu com uma combinação de diversão e admiração enquanto Kurt relaxava visivelmente com o som familiar. "Não, sem preferências."

"Nós provavelmente não deveríamos ir muito longe, huh?" Blaine refletiu, saindo do estacionamento. "O que você tem depois do almoço?"

"Eu tenho um horário livre," Kurt propôs, soando quase esperançoso e sorrindo timidamente.

"Oh! Ótimo!" Blaine sorriu completamente. "David diz que há um lugar ótimo há cerca de vinte minutos daqui, se você não se importer com a distância." Não que, você sabe, ele tenha desesperadamente atormentado todo mundo por ideias de restaurantes na noite anterior nem nada.

"Não me importo de jeito nenhum. Parece ótimo." _Vai me manter longe do__ McKinley por alguns minutos extra e nada mais_. Para não mencionar...bem, não. Ele não iria deixar sua mente seguir esse caminho. Ele se permitiu dar outra espiada em Blaine, que estava sorrindo de leve enquanto dirigia.

Eles não estavam na Estrada há muito tempo quando a melodia inicial de "Teenage Dream" tocou através dos alto-falantes. Blaine girou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para notar que Kurt tinha rapidamente se virado para encarar com muita atenção a paisagem pela janela, de forma que Blaine não pudesse ver seu rosto. As próprias bochechas de Blaine queimaram quando ele se lembrou dos comentários desagradáveis de Wes e David (em nada menos que um _fórum público_) sobre a única razão de Blaine gostar daquela música (que, okay, pode ou não ter muito/tudo a ver com ter conhecido Kurt aquele dia). O outro garoto parecia tão embarassado quanto ele, se não mais, então Blaine decidiu que o melhor a se fazer para dispersar a estranheza seria fingir que ela não existia. Como alternativa, ele abriu a boca e começou a cantar junto, ironicamente bem onde o arranjo dos Warblers que Kurt tinha ouvido no outro dia começava. "Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine."

Kurt sorriu para si mesmo, levantou a cabeça e entrou na música, suave mas audível, tecendo uma melodia em cima da de Blaine que fez o mais velho ter certeza que essa era sua nova música favorita. "Você é fantástico," ele adimitiu sinceramente quando a música acabou. "Os outros me matariam por dizer isso, mas você é um contratenor melhor que o nosso. Estou com um pouco de inveja."

Kurt riu abertamente e Blaine percebeu (enquanto seu coração crepitava hiperativamente com o som) que nunca tinha ouvido a risada dele antes. "Oh, por favor, pare com a adulação. Você mal me ouviu."

"Então cante outra coisa," Blaine provocou, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Eu garanto que não vou mudar de opinião."

"Isto é um desafio, senhor Anderson?" Havia vestígios de uma risada na voz de Kurt, mas seus olhos estavam sérios.

"E se for?" O coração dele ainda estava batendo um tanto rápido demais e ele não conseguia afastar a sensação de que se não pisasse em ovos, ele diria algo estúpido que mandaria esse novo e mais feliz Kurt embora.

Ao invés disso, um absolutamente perverso sorriso surgiu no rosto do outro garoto. "A Rachel Berry que ocasionalmente invade minha cabeça está gritando sobre espiões e me dizendo que isso é uma péssima ideia. E é exatamente por isso que vou cantar."

Ele riu. "Rachel Berry?"

"Nossa solista."

Ele sabia, é claro. Matthews tinha achado o canal no youtube do New Directions assim que receberam a informação das seletivas e o nome da morena baixinha estava em toda parte. Mas admitir que tinham espreitado assim seria completamente arrepiante.

"Eh, que seja," Kurt continuou, franzindo o nariz. "Eu tipicamente evito fazer qualquer coisa que Rachel faria. Além disso, Eu confio em você, então..."

Ele nem sabia como responder a isso. Então, ele apenas fez uma nota mental para analisar depois, esperou até a música começar a tocar e então piscou, surpreso. "Defying Gravity?"

"É a minha favorita," Kurt deu de ombros alegremente.

Demorou menos de um minuto para a opinião de Blaine se confirmar. O garoto tinha a voz de um anjo. Fato. E então...oh, _Deus_, e então ele chegou ao fim e Blaine esqueceu como respirar. O F maior ressoou, como um sino, claro e absolutamente etéreo, por todo o carro, de alguma forma parecendo durar para sempre e nem de perto longe o suficiente ao mesmo tempo.

E quando acabou...agradecidamente, Blaine tinha de alguma forma conseguido entrar no estacionamento do restaurante e parado em uma vaga com sucesso enquanto Kurt ainda cantava, então ele pôde se jogar contra o encosto do banco, olhos arregalados, e expirar, "Meu _Deus_, Kurt."

Os olhos dele (hoje mais azuis do que Blaine se lembrava deles serem) estavam grandes. "Então...é."

"Você..." Estupefato, Blaine balançou a cabeça como um cachorro molhado, tentando reganhar a habilidade de pensar com coerência. "Você realmente pensou que iria _mudar minha opinião_?"

O menor dos sorrisos cruzou os lábios do outro. "Na verdade não."

"Me explique, por que você não canta mais solos ?" Ou, bem, _nenhum_, a mente sempre solícita de Blaine apontou.

Kurt piscou surpreso pela pergunta e saiu do carro. (Certo. Duh. Não podemos só ficar sentados no estacionamento o dia todo.) "Porque não é assim que Mr. Shue faz as coisas." Ele fez uma careta. "Ele raramente escolhe alguma coisa que realmente combine com a minha voz. Quer dizer, não me entenda mal, eu não quis reclamar. Eu amo o clube glee, mas...você sabe."

"Eu acho que ele deveria estar apresentando seu talento," Blaine protestou calorosamente, instintivamente segurando a porta do restaurante aberta para Kurt. "Contratenores tão bons quanto você são raros, especialemtne no circuito do ensino médio."

"Obrigado." Ele retirou o cabelo da testa inconscientemente.

"Dois, por favor?" Blaine adicionou, piscando para a recepcionista com um sorriso que quase a fez cair e ela correu para pegar para eles os cardápios.

Depois que eles se sentaram (emu ma mesa de canto deliciosamente confortável – realmente devo me lembrar de agradecer ao David depois), a conversa foi retomada. "Eu fiz o teste para o solo de 'Defying Gravity'," Kurt admitiu, brincando com seu cardápio, "quando achamos que íamos apresentá-lo nas seletivas ano passado. Mas eu não consegui."

"Eu duvido que ela tenha sido melhor que você." Blaine falou sem pensar, e quando Kurt sorriu surpreso, ele apenas deu de ombros. "Não era pra isso ter saído. Mas _é _verdade."

Quando os olhos de Kurt se iluminaram, Blaine não pôde evitar se perguntar com que frequência o garoto era elogiado. Certamente não tanto quanto merecia. "Bem, ela não foi, realmente. Mas... eu desisti da competição. Eu desafinei no fim."

"O que?" As sobrancelhas de Blaine se arquearam. "Por que? Quer dizer, você não tem que me contar se não quiser-"

"Tudo bem," Kurt interrompeu, tomando um pequeno gole de seu copo com água. "Foi-"

"O que vocês vão querer?" uma ruiva baixinha parou na mesa deles, bloco e caneta na mão e claramente alheia à conversa que acabara de interromper. "Bebidas, talvez um aperitivo para começar?"

Blaine olhou para Kurt, silenciosamente indicando que pedisse primeiro. "Água está ótimo."

"O mesmo," Blaine confirmou. "Kurt, você viu algum aperitivo que gostaria ou outra coisa?"

"Ah...não, a não ser que você queria algum?" Na verdade, ele não tinha nem começado a olhar o cardário. Estava aberto na frente dele, intocado, porque ele esteve tão envolvido na conversa com Blaine que se esqueceu completamente da existência do objeto. _Oh, ótimo_.

"Eu acho que é só isso por enquanto, obrigado," Blaine disse para a mulher polidamente e ela sorriu para ele.

"Okay. Bem, apenas me chamem se um de vocês precisar de alguma coisa. Meu nome é Marianne, a propósito."

"Você estava dizendo?"

"Oh, certo." Kurt mordeu o lábio, traçando desenhos aleatórios no forro de mesa e evitando os olhos de Blaine. "Isso era, um. Mr. Shue já iria dar o solo para a Rachel, porque é o que normalmente acontece, mas como eu disse, 'Defying Gravity' é uma das minhas músicas preferidas, então eu fiquei meio...frustrado. E encurtando uma longa história, meu pai acabou indo à escola para gritar com o senhor Shue por, bem...discriminação. O que não era, na verdade. Mas eu estava chateado e fiz parecer que fosse."

"De qualquer forma, não era justo," Blaine apontou gentilmente, porque Kurt parecia se arrepender de toda a situação e realmente parecia que o director do New Directions estava sendo irrazoável.

"Então eu consegui uma audição," Kurt continuou, aparentemente ignorando a interferência de Blaine. "Nós íamos ter um duelo de divas e eu estava muito empolgado porque eu sabia que tinha chance. Muita gente odeia que Rachel consiga todos os solos e eu sabia que podia cantar tão bem quanto ela. Ou melhor." Ele estava falando no piloto automático agora, apenas deixando as palavras escaparem porque era um alívio poder dizer tudo isso para alguém que entenderia o que tinha sido para ele. Alguém que seria capaz de compreender a escolha que ele fez, que saberia porque ele teve que fazer isso.

"Então meu pai recebeu uma ligação. Eu mal estava me contendo porque estive praticando e sabia que conseguia todas as notas. Então eu cheguei balbuciando sem parar e ele tentou tanto parecer que se importava, que estava feliz por mim. Mas… ele é terrível escondendo sentimentos, especialmente de mim. Eu tenho tomado conta dele há anos, Blaine. Eu sabia que alguma coisa o estava chateando, mesmo que ele tenha tentado não me dizer o que era."

A garçonete reapareceu e Blaine, que estava esperando com a respiração presa pelo resto da história, apenas a mandou embora com o máximo de educação que pôde. " O que aconteceu, Kurt?"

"Alguém ligou enquanto ele estava trabalhando na garagem, disse, 'Seu filho é uma bicha' e desligou." Kurt sacudiu a cabeça. Mesmo agora, tantos meses depois, a memória do rosto machucado e bravo do seu pai o feria tão profundamente quanto da primeira vez. Ele levantou os olhos do ponto em que estavam na mesa e encontrou o olhar firme e de compaixão de Blaine. "Eu não me importo que as pessoas digam isso pra mim. Eu estou acostumado. Eu consigo lidar com isso. Mas o meu pai… ele não consegue. Isso o mata por dentro, Blaine. E eu sabia… se fizesse o teste e ganhasse o solo, as coisas só iriam piorar. Então… eu desisti."

As mãos dele tremiam levemente e Blaine institivamente as cobriu com as prórpias. Kurt estava _acostumado _com abuso dessa magnitude? _Como_? Pelo amor de Deus, como as coisas ficaram tão ruins? Será que ninguém prestava atenção no que acontecia naquela escola?

Mas ele apenas respirou fundo e guardou a raiva, porque ele sabia que não era o que Kurt precisava ver agora. "Sabe," ele começou cuidadosamente, sem soltar as mãos do outro garoto, "eu vi que você era forte desde a primeira vez que te vi. E o que você acabou de me contar… prova isso. Você é… incrível, Kurt. Você é inspirador."Era piegas, talvez, mas era tudo o que Blaine podia pensar que demosntrasse pelo menos um pouco da sua emoção.

Mas Kurt balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sou. Não mesmo. É só um jeito de sobreviver, Blaine. Se eu não fosse assim, jamais teria chegado até aqui."

"Não fale assim. Não diminua o que você foi capaz de fazer." Ele se permitiu sorrir um pouco. "Você não percebe… Deus, eu queria ter uma fração da sua froça. Se eu estivesse na sua situação... Eu nunca teria conseguido resistir o quanto você fez. Eu _não consegui.__"_

"Ninguém deveria ter que passer por isso."

"Você está certo," ele murmurou, com simpatia.

"Vocês já se decidiram?" O sorriso de Marianne ainda estava firme quando ela voltou à mesa deles.

Kurt desceu os olhos e escolheu a primeira coisa que viu no cardápio.

Blaine fez o pedido e sorriu agradavelmente.

Quando ela saiu, levando os cardápios, o silencio recaiu sobre eles. Blaine se perguntou, incerto, se deveria continuar a conversa ou se seria melhor mudar de assunto, mas acabou que ele não teve que se preocupar em tomar essa decisão. "Podemos parar de dissecar meus problemas?" Kurt perguntou timidamente. "Parece que é a única coisa que a gente faz sempre que se encontra porque eu sempre estou no meio de alguma grande crise pessoal."

"É claro! Me desculpa, eu-"

"Não, não!" Kurt empalideceu. "Deus, eu não quis que soasse _assim. _Quero dizer... " ele deu uma risada meio depreciativa, "É tão bom poder converser com alguém que entende. Eu acho que acabo me empolgando."

"Eu espero que você não pense que estaja incomodando," Blaine repreendeu severamente. "Porque _absolutamente _ não está. Eu gosto de conversar com você."

"Eu também gosto de conversar com você." Ele riu nervosamente, torcendo o guardanapo em volta dos dedos compulsivamente. "Então nós deveríamos falar de você."

"Oh. Um. O que você gostaria de saber?"

"Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que você queira me contar."

Blaine riu, hesitante. "Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sou tão interessante."

"Para mim é," Kurt confessou, tentando ignorar os batimentos de seu coração. Ele baixou os olhos, corando.

"Hm. Bem, eu sou Blaine Anderson, e gosto de irritar meus colegas de quarto tocando violão incessantemente, de sentir areia molhada nos pés, e literatura clássica. Sou alérgico a gatos (sou mais do tipo que gosta de cachorros, de qualquer forma). E… eu sou realmente, incrivelmente e dolorosamente ruim em Francês." Ele sorriu orgulhosamente e Kurt prontamente explodiu em uma risada.

Ele se dobrou, sem se preocupar em como seu cabelo ficaria, ou se preocupar com o que teria que encarar quando voltasse para o McKinley. Por agora, era mais que suficiente para ele se perder na completa _alegria_ deste momento. Ele ainda estava histérico quando a garçonete chegou com a comida deles, ele fez um grande esforço para se controlar, mas só acabou rindo mais ainda. Ela lançou um olhar estranho para ele e se apressou em sair, o que, é claro, fez Blaine gargalhar também. Quando o acesso deles finalmente diminuiu, Kurt tocou levemente os olhos lacrimejantes, se perguntando se seu estado atual de sorriso permanente iria acabar e decidindo que não dava a mínima. "Whoo, fazia muito tempo que eu não ria assim."

"Feliz em servir," Blaine brincou, experimentando a comida. "Oh meu Deus. Eu acho que David é a minha nova pessoa preferida."

Kurt delicadamente cortou um pedaço de seu sanduiche (algo que David sempre critica _impiedosamente _com sarcasmo toda vez que Blaine faz) e colocou na boca. Blaine assistiu, tonto, enquanto o garoto fechava os olhos e parecia deliciado. "Oh, wow. Ele definitivamente subiu para o topo da minha lista."

"Quer experimentar o meu?" Virando o prato para que Kurt pudesse pegar um pedaço que sua boca ainda não tinha tocado, Blaine empurrou a comida (Kurt tentou não ficar desapontado).

"Mmm. É, David definitivamente está na lista das minhas 20 pessoas favoritas por ter te falado desse lugar." Os cantos dos olhos dele de enrugaram quando ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Me diverte muito o fato de você gostar da culinária francesa quando reclama ser terrível na língua."

"Eu não acho que você entenda. Eu não reclamo, e _terrível _não chega nem perto de me descrever. Wes é meu colega nessa aula e ele passa horas tentando enfiar alguma coisa na minha cabeça. E eu continuo sem esperança."

"Eu poderia te ajudar."

"Você fala francês?"

"Eu posso, talvez, ser fluente," Kurt admitiu, oferecendo um pedaço de sanduiche para Blaine, que aceitou, e quase sufocou assim que as palavras de Kurt entraram em seus ouvidos.

"Você é _o que__?_"

"Fluente."

"Está falando sério?"

"Sim, senhor."

Blaine deu o sorriso mais encantador possível (Kurt prontamente esqueceu como se mover). "Aconteceria de você ter um skype, Kurt?"

"Eu tenho. Não consigo imaginar porque você estaria questionando uma coisa dessas, Blaine."

"Certamente não é porque Wes tem se recusado a me ajudar ultimamente e eu tenho medo da minha nota em francês. Além disso, também não teria absolutamente nada a ver com querer falar com você mais frequentemente." _E querer ver seu rosto, e ouvir sua voz._

"Certamente não," Kurt ecoou, rindo_._Blaine estava quase certo de que seu coração iria explodir com o quão puro e adorável aquele som era. "Mas eu talvez te ache lá depois. Você sabe. À toa."

"Eu devo aceitar você," Blaine respondeu, uma risadinha incontrolável. "Talvez."

"E eu talvez esteja disposto a te ajudar. Se você pedir com jeitinho." Kurt estava meio aturdido com a própria ousadia, principalmente considerando os eventos do dia, mas, para o inferno.

O queixo de Blaine caiu um pouco. _Cuidado__. CuidadoCuidadoCuidado._"Eu acho que sou capaz disso," ele respondeu finalmente.

"Eu tenho certeza que é," Kurt murmurou, quase inaudivelmente. Ele não pôde evitar se perguntar se o outro garoto queria que ele tivesse ouvido. "Hey, você tem alguma outra mini biografia para me dar? Eu ainda me sinto trapaceado."

"Kurt Hummel, Eu tenho certeza de que _você é _quem está trapaceando. Eu realmente não sei muito sobre _você. _Eu sei o que você tem enfrentado, mas não conheço _você_."

"Sabe, sim," o outro garoto protestou, gesticulando largamente. "Você sabe que sou fluente em francês e obcecado com a comida desta cultura – bem feita, a propósito. Você sabe que sou obcecado com Patti LuPone e Wicked e que sou o mais épico comprador de pechinchas de sempre."

"E que você é um péssimo espião," Blaine gracejou.

"É-hey!"

"Kurt, você era literalmente a única pessoa na escola que não estava usando o blazer de Dalton. Era meio óbvio."

"Você é chato," Kurt fez uma careta, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando. "Que seja. Eu não vou ganhar essa, vou?"

"Não, não vai," Blaine respondeu prontamente, sorrindo. "Talvez, nós devessemos apenas concordar que nenhum sabe muito sobre o outro e trabalhar nisso?"

"Eu gosto da ideia."

"Eu também."

A conversa caiu em um silêncio confortável e logo a garçonete já estava vindo com a conta. Kurt deu uma olhadela antes que Blaine a pegasse e começou a procurer a carteira.

"Licença. O que você está fazendo?"

Kurt congelou, a metade da mão dentro do bolso. "Pegando minha carteira?"

Blaine franziu a testa. "Por que?"

"Para... pagar pela minha comida?"

"Você não vai fazer nada disso." Ele estreitou os olhos, fingindo raiva. "A não ser que eu esteja muito enganado, o que eu disse foi, 'Eu vou te pagar um almoço.' O que significa que a sua carteira não em propósito nenhum nessa mesa."

"Blaine, realmente-"

"_Kurt_," he insistiu, agora fazendo seu mais irresistível beicinho. (Kurt paralisou.) "Por favor me deixa pagar seu almoço? Por favor?"

"Nguh," o outro tentou falar. "Um."

"Eu vou entender isso como um sim!" Animadamente, Blaine enfiou uma nota de cinquenta na aba e fez sinal para a garçonete. "Fique com o troco."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Você tem certeza?"

"Absoluta." Ele olhou o relógio. "Droga. Kurt, está pronto?"

"Você trapaceou!" Kurt acusou de repente, cruzando os braços teimosamente e se recusando a ficar de pé.

"Se é tão importante para você, eu deixo você pagar na próxima vez." Ele bateu as pestanas exageradamente, por dentro pensando que se ele for sortudo o bastante para haver uma próxima vez, certamente ele não vai deixar Kurt pagar.

_Próxima vez_? A mente de Kurt apreendeu essas duas palavras como um homem afogando agarra um bote salva-vidas. "Cl-Claro," ele gaguejou, se perguntando se era possível que esta tarde toda não tenha passado um um bizarramente vívido e inacreditavelmente fantástico sonho.

"Ótimo. Agora vamos. Eu não quero te meter em problemas."

"Eu não me importo," ele soltou e Blaine riu.

"Eu sim. Eu gostaria que seus amigos não me odiassem por ter te roubado."

_Eles nunca te odiariam. Eles sabem o quanto você me faz feliz._

"Oh, muito bom."

A viagem de volta inteira se passou com o iPod de Kurt conectado, cantando o mais alto que podiam, e rápido demais, Blaine já estava estacionando no McKinley e os dois garotos estavam saindo do carro com pesar.

"Muito obrigado pelo almoço. E... por tudo mais." Repentinamente se sentindo tímido de novo, Kurt sorriu para Blaine e agarrou a alça da pasta. "Eu realmente, realmente gostei."

"O prazer foi todo meu," Blaine garantiu a ele. "Quer dizer, eu sei o quanto foi difícil para você confrontar Karofsky, e é claro eu preferia que não tivesse sido necessário, mas eu tenho que admitir... eu fiquei feliz de ter a chance de passar mais tempo com você."

"Eu também." O sorriso de Kurt iluminou seu rosto todo, e Blaine não pôde mais resistir à tentação.

Ele abriu os braços, sorrindo esperançosamente. "Posso pedir um abraço?"

Definitivamente um sonho. De jeito nenhum alguém tão completamente perfeito como Blaine estaria realmente sorrindo tolamente para ele, braços bem abertos e olhos brilhando. E droga, sonho ou não, Kurt iria tirar vantagem deste momento. "É claro." Ele suspirou calmamente, relaxando no abraço do outro garoto. Estar nos braços de Blaine era… quente. Confortável. Parecia… certo. _Posso só ficar aqui para sempre?_

Blaine riu levemente, e ohmeuDeus Kurt podia sentir a respiração dele na sua nuca e o coração dele batendo contra seu peito e sério, isso era um abraço ou era o paraíso? "Infelizmente, eu acho que você deveria ir para a aula. Não que eu me importe se a gente ficar assim por um tempo." _Caramba. Fui longe demais?_

Kurt se afastou um pouco, olhos arregalados e em pânico. "Eu disse isso em voz alta, não foi?"

"Sim, você disse," Blaine sorriu de novo. Kurt parecia ter esse efeito sobre ele – ele não se lembrava a última vez que tinha sorrido tanto em apenas algumas horas. E tendo Wes e David como melhores amigos, isso significava muita coisa.

"Oh minha GaGa, me desculpe." Seu rosto ia queimar em chamas. Porque não havia forma nenhuma para ele sobreviver à humilhação com Blaine, elegante, bonito, _perfeito Blaine, _ente todas as pessoas.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não me importo."

"Bem. Um. Obrigado. De novo." Porque o que mais ele poderia dizer que não acabaria fazendo as coisas ficarem ainda mais constrangedoras?

"Como eu disse-disponha. Além disso, só pra registrar, eu realmente pretendo conversar por skype com você em breve. Só pra você saber."

"Eu ficaria desapontado se você não o fizesse," Kurt replicou, jogando a alça da pasta sobre o ombro e pulando levemente quando o sinal tocou, estridente e desagradável, pelo estacionamento. _Droga._ "Acho que tenho que ir."

"Eu conversarei com você logo, Kurt."

"Tchau, Blaine."

**E aí, o que acharam? :)**


	2. Skype e Meios irmãos

**N/T: Olá olá olá! (: Muito obrigada à **Ivys J2 **pela review tão linda! Foi adorável, de verdade! Obrigada também a quem favoritou a fic, é ótimo saber que tem gente gostando xD**

**Bom... eu acabei optando por não traduzir algumas coisas porque ficariam muito estranhas em português, como o apelido da Mercedes para o Kurt, por exemplo... **

**Também estou considerando traduzir uma Finchel linda, pós NY, alguém leria? *.***

"White boy, onde, diabos, você esteve?" Mercedes interrogou, cruzando os braços e se apoiando no armário de Kurt, diretamente bloqueando o caminho dele. "Você perdeu o almoço _e _o 'grupo de estudos.'" Ela desenhou aspas no ar nas últimas palavras por hábito e lhe lançou um olhar do tipo 'diga logo, bitch'. "Eu sei que você não se distraiu com a última _Vogue_ de novo porque você a deixou no meu armário no outro dia."

"Ignorando o fato de que algumas semanas nas Cheerios me ensinou como abrir seu armário mesmo sem saber a combinação..." (Mercedes soltou um grasnido indignado) "...não foi isso." Kurt não teria como conter o enorme sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto nem se quisesse (ele nem mesmo tentou). "Na verdade, Blaine veio e me levou para almoçar."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédula. " você para almoçar."

"É." Muito extasiado para se perturbar com a reação dela, ele gentilmente a empurrou com o quadril, a tirando do caminho e começou a colocar a combinação do armário, apenas metade de sua atenção no que estava fazendo.

"Blaine, tipo, solista dos Warblers, 'Teenage Dream' _Blaine_ dirigiu uma hora e meia _só de vinda_para te levar para almoçar."

As mãos de Kurt paralizaram por um mínimo momento, mas a potência de seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, então ela não notou sua breve hesitação. Mencionar Karofsky iria simplesmente acabar com seu ânimo, e de jeito _nenhum _ele iria deixar isso acontecer. "Um pouco demais?"

"Na real?" Ela estreitou os olhos. "Se tiver algo a mais nessa história, é melhor você falar, white boy. Porque eu não sei se acredito nesse negócio de somos-só-amigos, e eu não gosto de estar por fora."

"Nós _somos_! Mercedes!" Ele riu, e mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos, o som foi ridiculamente tonto (mas qual é, alguém pode realmente culpá-lo? A resposta seria um ressoante _não_). "Nós nos conhecemos há o que, dois dias? Por favor."

"Você está com cara de quem está prestes a flutuar até o teto," ela concluiu.

"Você estaria, também, se tivesse saído deste buraco infernal para comer comida francesa com seu completamente adorável amigo novo," ele retaliou, retirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

"...bem pensado. Mas é melhor você me contar no mesmo minuto se algo acontecer, está ouvindo?"

_Oh, Deus, bem que eu queria._"Nada vai acontecer."

"Aham. _Okay_. Porque eu costumo colocar meu traseiro no carro por três horas só pra ver um cara que eu conheci há dois dias. Me prometa."

"Prometer _o que?"_

Ela fez um som vagamente divertido no fundo da garganta. "Que você vai me contar quando seu garoto finalmente admitir que quer seu corpo."

Kurt rolou os olhos e tentou muito, muito mesmo, não pensar nas implicações das palavras de Mercedes. Porque sério, se ele se permitisse pensar nisso (e ele estava _tentado_a fazê-lo) ele provavelmente não conseguiria pensar em outra coisa nunca mais. Nunca. "Claro, garota. Se, por algum milagre do destino, isso acontecer, você vai ser a primaira a saber. Agora vamos, ou vamos nos atrasar para o glee e a Rachel vai falar eternamente."

* * *

><p>Blaine derrapou pela porta exatamente cinco segundos antes do ensaio dos Warblers começar, lançando a Wes um sorriso do tipo 'não me faça perguntas e eu não te direi mentiras, e você não pode ficar bravo comigo de qualquer maneira porque tecnicamente eu ainda não estou atrasado'. Wes respondeu com um rolar de olhos exasperado e, de alguma forma, divertido, e bateu seu martelo enfaticamente colocando o ensaio em ordem. "Onde <em>você <em>esteve?" Jim Kale murmurou, levantando uma sobrancelha, confuso. "A última vez que você quase se atrasou para o ensaio, você acabou sendo mandado de volta para o nosso quarto com uma febre de 40 graus."

"Eu tive que ir a um lugar," Blaine esquivou, sorrindo charmosamente para o amigo. Qualquer menção de Kurt parecia inspirar brincadeirinhas dos colegas Warblers (leves brincadeiras e piadinhas envolvendo ajeitar colarinhos desnecessariamente e menções de sexo com os olhos), então ele imaginou que seria mais fácil só bancar o cara-misterioso. (O que também ainda seria divertido. Desde que ninguém se lembrasse do quão ansioso ele esteve por sugestões de restaurantes na noite passada, porque se lembrassem, seu disfarce estaria _completamente _arruinado).

Mas apesar de seus melhores esforços para evitar colocar em funcionamento a memória de Jim, que era notoriamente ruim, os olhos de seu colega de quarto se iluminaram em compreensão. "Oh, você estava com seu espião, não estava?"

"Se eu quisesse que você se lembrasse disso, você já teria se lembrado há muito tempo," Blaine lamentou desesperadamente, quando Wes lhes atirou um olhar de calem-a-boca-e-foco e bateu seu martelo de novo. "E ele não é _meu _espião," ele adicionou depois, fazendo Jim rir em silêncio.

"Eu vou assumir pela sua expressão de alegria completa e insana que o seu totalmente-não-é-um-encontro foi bom" David comentou alegremente, passando o braço pelo de Wes enquanto os três garotos se dirigiam ao salão de jantar algumas horas depois.

"Desde quando confrontar um homofóbico que pratica bullying passa remotamente perto da categoria atividades divertidas típicas de encontros?"

"Não passa," Wes respondeu sensivelmente, girando o martelo entre os dedos. "Mas o que quer que tenha acontecido _depois _de confrontar o homofóbico deve se enquadrar."

Blaine rolou os olhos e agarrou o martelo enquanto ele girava pelo ar, fazendo Wes soltar um gemido quase inaudível. "Espera aí, que expressão de alegria completa e insana?"

"Alguém está com o raciocínio um pouco lento hoje," brincou Daniel Halstrom, piscando para Blaine enquanto passava por eles.

David piscou aturdido. "Ele estava aí o tempo todo?"

"Provavelmente. Ele faz isso. Eu pensei que você já teria se acostumado com isso a essa altura," Blaine respondeu descontraído. "Podemos nos focar, por favor?"

"Em que?"

Blaine o encarou, e ele suspirou.

* * *

><p>"Você fica com esse <em>olhar <em>toda vez que falamos dele. Tipo, seu rosto todo se ilumina." Mercedes anunciou alegremente enquanto eles caminhavam até o carro de Kurt depois do ensaio.

"Cala a boca, eu não fico não," ele protestou, silenciosamente amaldiçoando suas bochechas coradas.

"Okay." Uma pausa. Kurt franziu a testa.

"Você está se sentindo bem? Eu não me lembro da última vez que ganhei tão facilmente."

"Blaine," ela disse animadamente, e ele apertou os lábios, lutando contra o sorriso instintivo. "Ha!"

"Isso não é justo! Você trapaceou."

"É o que dizem, baby."

Ele bufou indignado. "Entra na droga do carro."

* * *

><p>"Oh, não fique irritadinho," David gargalhou. "Não é nossa culpa se você deixa cada emoção sua na cara."<p>

Blaine abriu a boca para retrucar e Wes a cobriu com a mão. "Sabe, Blainey, você pode mentir para nós, mas..." aqui, ele abaixou a voz para um susurro melodramático e continuou, "eventualmente você não vai conseguir mais mentir para si mesmo. ECA, você me _lambeu_?"

"Não foi prazeroso para mim também. E pelo amor de Deus, para de me chamar de Blainey."

"Mas é tão engraçado! Sua cara fica toda arqueada quando você está bravo!"

"...arqueada?"

"É uma palavra, Blaine."

"Não existe cara arqueada," David respondeu, perdendo interesse na conversa e escorregando pelo corrimão da escada do hall do salão de jantar

"Ooh, diversão!" Wes gritou, abandonando Blaine e seguindo o amigo.

Blaine riu, exasperado, e correu escada a baixo atrás deles.

* * *

><p>Kurt, assumidamente, não estava em seu estado mais concentrado durante o jantar. De fato, pode-se até dizer que ele estava apressado. No entanto, em sua defesa, seus planos para a tarde tinham sido mal sucedidos quando, assim que chegou em casa do ensaio, Carole o tinha parado, desesperada por conselhos de moda. E ele estava mais que ansioso em terminar agora, ele tinha... coisas... que ele <em>realmente <em> queria fazer. "Estava muito delicioso, Carole," ele disse docemente para a madrasta, enfiando a última garfada de salada na boca e praticamente saltando da mesa.

Burt pareceu vagamente confuso com a pressa do filho, mas não comentou. Em troca, Carole sorriu para Kurt tão astuta que ele se perguntou se ela estaria lendo sua mente a noite toda, e por isso estaria completamente inteirada da quantidade exata de pensamentos patéticos que tinham sido devotados a certo rival de coral excessivamente bonito "Obrigada, querido."

"Onde você vai?" Finn perguntou, com a boca cheia de batata assada.

Kurt estremeceu, enxaguando sua louça em grande velocidade. "Muito atraente, Finley."

Emburrado, Finn (que frequentemente tinha que explicar para as pessoas que Finn não era apelido para Finley – ou nenhum outro nome), apenas enfiou mais comida na boca e balbuciou algo que soava como, "Chato."

"Dever de casa!" Kurt cantarolou, ignorando o meio irmão, e correu para fora da sala. Apesar de toda essa… _coisa _de Karofsky e confrontação, tinha sido um dia fantástico. Verdade, além do almoço com Blaine, nada em particular aconteceu, mas era mais o fato de que o almoço com Blaine _tinha _acontecido e ele ainda não tinha acordado (porque coisas assim tendiam a acontecer nos sonhos dele, em noites boas, e era um saco quando seus olhos se abriam). Também não era ruim o fato de Karofsky ter ficado pelo menos suavemente assustado com o que aconteceu esta manhã, porque nenhum jogador de futebol tinha feito mais que encarar Kurt pelo resto do dia. Ele deve ter encontrado um jeito diferente de mantê-los ocupados, pelo menos uma vez. Não que Kurt esperasse que esse golpe de sorte específico continuasse, mas… okay, era ótimo poder voltar para casa usando as mesmas roupas que ele vestiu antes de sair de manhã, sem dor em nenhuma parte do corpo.

Cantarolando tranquilamente, ele se dirigiu ao quarto e pegou o laptop, tocando-o com um dedo. _A questão do momento: dever de casa, fazer ou não fazer?_

A decisão foi tomada em um instante.

* * *

><p>Blaine estava totalmente focado no dever de casa de cálculo. Não, é sério, ele estava. O fato de ele ter conectado o skype e continuar checando a janela cada vez que ouvia algo que soava remotamente parecido com um chamado não tinha nada a ver com Kurt. Nada mesmo. (Ele também percebeu, depois de checar o skype mais ou menos pela décima quinta vez, que não tinha nenhuma nova solicitação e que, de fato, tinha alucinado que tinha ouvido o som, novos contatos sequer <em>fazem <em>um som. Eles apenas aparecem em uma nova janela, e… _Bem, droga._)

"Esperando alguma coisa?" Jim perguntou inocentemente, levantando os olhos do livro de Literatura Inglesa quando Blaine, inconscientemente, fez um som irritado depois do que lhe parecia muito tempo.

"Não," ele mentiu facilmente, rabiscando alguns números aleatórios na margem do papel (porque aquilo fazia a coisa parecer convincente, certo?) e evitando pensar no fato de que ainda estava exatamente no mesmo problema em que esteve trabalhando há 20 minutos.

Jim sorriu. "Você deixou o skype aberto."

"Huh?" 11. 21. 18. 19... _o que diabos eu estou escrevendo?_

"Seu laptop me interessa muito mais que Charlotte Bronte. E você deixou sua janela do skype aberta."

"Oh, eu deixei?"

"Uh huh." O que tinha sido um pequeno sorriso cresceu para um grande sorriso malvado. "Quem é Kurt Hummel?"

"O que? Por que?" Blaine levantou a cabeça tão rápido que seu pescoço estralou, e ele espiou ansiosamente a tela acesa em frente à ele (que, coincidentemente, de repente mostrou uma solicitação de um tal _Kurt Hummel_). Os olhos dele se arregalaram, e ele derrubou o livro no chão na pressa de aceitar o outro garoto.

"OLÁÁÁÁÁ, pessoas bonitas!" Wes cantou, abruptamente saltando pela porta com toda a graça de um cimpanzé bêbado. "Quem quer me ajudar a procrastinar?"

"Blaine não pode," Jim respondeu prontamente. "Ele está muito ocupado cyber-flertando com o espião dele."

"Ooh, mesmo?" Impacientemente, Wes fez seu caminho para dentro do quarto e invadiu completamente o espaço pessoal de Blaine na esperança de ver alguma mensagem escandalosa. "Jim! Não minta sobre essas coisas. Eu fiquei tão empolgado!"

A expressão de Jim caiu. "Droga, ele não está? Blaine, como assim?"

"Pela milionésima vez, ele não é _meu espião_!" Blaine ganiu, esperando que não tivesse, como temia, ficado bruscamente da cor de um carro de bombeiros. "Wesley. Você está _na minha bolha_."

Wes estalou a língua e sorriu maliciosamente para Jim. "Eu devo fazer um comentário sobre bolhas?"

"Nah, é bem possível que ele mate nós dois. Mas tudo bem. Nós sabemos o que estamos pensando."

Enrugando o nariz e concordando desapontado, Wes deu de ombros e tentou bagunçar o cabelo de Blaine (que sequer se mexeu). "Verdade. Então, podemos falar do quanto ele está em profunda negação?"

"Vocês são um saco," Blaine murmurou, mal se importanto em ser afrontado.

Wes apenas riu e começou a deslizar para fora do quarto, dizendo por cima do ombro, "Nós deveríamos deixá-lo com suas falhas, 'mentorísticas,' tentativas de flerte. Apenas pense nisso, Blaine… _shorts da escravidão_."

"Eu te odeio," Blaine respondeu desatento, devotando a maior parte de seu foco a clicar duas vezes no nome de Kurt.

Jim pegou suas chavez e acenou um tchauzinho. "Você vai nos agradecer mais tarde, oh meu querido colega de quarto."

* * *

><p>Kurt sorriu para si mesmo, os dedos pairando sobre o teclado. A última coisa que ele esperava quando descobriu o skype de Blaine (finalmente. Quantos malditos Blaine Andersons <em>existem <em>no mundo?) era que o indivíduo mencionado estivesse mesmo online quando ele enviasse a solicitação. **Oi. :)**ele digitou, e imediatamente apagou. _Muito sem originalidade?_ Mas então, o que infernos ele deveria dizer? **Como está o francês?**Isso não era muito sugestivo? Não que isso _fosse _normalmente… _droga, Santana, você me ensinou a superanalisar tudo_. Além disso, não é como se ele quisesse que Blaine pensasse que ele só queria falar sobre escola. Incomodado, ele escreveu, **Ew, é você ;)**e apertou enter antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso.

Só que a resposta não veio. E não veio. E ainda _não estava vindo, _e ohhhdroga, sério? Por que ele tinha que colocar a carinha piscando? Carinhas piscando são definitivamente sugestivas, droga, e agora Blaine devia estar estranhando. _Que ótimo. Eu demorei menos de três dias para estragar tudo_.

_**Olá para você também. ;)**_

Kurt encarou a mensagem por alguns segundos, tentando desesperadamente se lembrar de como respirar.

**Bom encontrar você aqui. :)**

Outra super longa e dolorosa pausa. E então, ...

_**Eu posso ligar? Eu acho que eu sou o digitador mais lento de todos.**_(Nem remotamente verdade, Blaine pensou, mas ele estava começando a se preocupar que Kurt achasse que ele não queria falar com ele. O que era muito menos verdade, então, essa seria uma mentira inofensiva.)

Isso inspirou um fluxo tão grande de emoções que Kurt não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como começar a dar nome a elas. (apesar de uma delas admitidamente poder ser algo do tipo _ohmeudeus sim por favor._) Em resposta, ele apertou o botão da chamada, antes que pudesse pensar que, conversando cara-a-cara, ele não poderia refletir sobre o que dizer por cerca de 10 minutos antes de realmente dizer algo.

E então o rosto de Blaine apareceu na tela, e pensar virou o problema maior. "Oi," disse o injustamente, de tirar o fôlego, bonito, indivíduo, o cumprimentando e sorrindo torto

Kurt não estava exatamente certo, mas uma pequena parte do seu subconsciente estava com um pouco de medo de que ele talvez estivesse _mesmo _encarando boquiaberto e de forma não educada a tela, possivelmente enquanto babava. "Você...usa óculos."

"Oh." Apenas meio consciente, Blaine baixou a cabeça, olhando o pequeno canto com sua imagem na tela em leve mortificação enquanto suas bochechas coravam. "Certo, eu esqueci de tirá-los."

"Não, fique com eles! Quer dizer. Um." Kurt tossiu, evitando os olhos dele. "Eles ficam...você não precisa tirá-los."

"Oh." Incerto, Blaine os empurou no nariz. "Okay. Ah, então...o que você está fazendo?" _Tranquilo_. _Realmente. Muito bem._

Quando Kurt riu, Blaine notou, os olhos dele se enrugavam adoravelmente nos cantos. Espere, não. _Não _adoravelmente. Porque adorável não é um adjetivo que mentores usam pensando nas pessoas que apoiam. Não. "Oh, você sabe. Apenas conversando com um cara qualquer que eu conheci há alguns dias."

"Oh, hey, que coincidência! Eu também!"

"Que loucura," Kurt respondeu fingindo seriedade, balançando a cabeça.

Blaine sorriu. "Eu me diverti muito hoje. No almoço, você sabe, não..." _Cale a boca antes de você trocar os pés pelas mãos, Blainey._ "Quero dizer, no almoço," ele se corrigiu, tentando ignorar o fato de que estava realmente ouvindo conselhos da voz combinada dos seus dois melhores amigos que vivia em sua cabeça (e que ela até usava aquele apelido horrível quando eles nem mesmo estavam lá de verdade, droga). Porque ter as vozes deles na sua cabeça não era insano o suficiente. _Grah._

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer," Kurt replicou com um sorriso mínimo. "Foi ótimo fugir por algumas horas."

"Então, como foi o resto do dia?" Blaine se inclinou para frente instintivamente, como se Kurt estivesse sentado logo no outro lado da mesa.

O rosto do outro garoto brilhou. "Na verdade, foi muito bom. Quero dizer, ninguém fez nada... desagradável."

Blaine relaxou. "Bem, que bom."

"Quer dizer, eu não acho que vai continuar assim para sempre, mas ele sequer me olhou," Kurt continuou, permitindo que a onde de felicidade e alívio que essa frase trazia tomar conta dele.

"Isso é fantástico!" Blaine sorriu alegremente. "Eu fico muito feliz de ter podido estar aí com você."

"Eu também," Kurt confessou, torcendo os dedos compulsivamente. "Eu não sei se eu teria sido capaz de confrontá-lo de novo de outra maneira." _Eu teria ficado com muito medo do que ele poderia fazer_.

Kurt não teve que completer o pensamento em voz alta para Blaine saber o que era. "E eu estarei lá quando você precisar. Se você me quiser. … Lá.

"Eu vou manter isso em mente," Kurt sorriu, um pouco tímido. Para dizer a verdade, ele quase desejou poder implorar a Blaine para transferir para o McKinley e estar lá o tempo todo, porque tão bom quanto hoje tinha sido, ele não nutria nenhuma ilusão de que amanhã seria também.

"Você quer falar de outra coisa?" Blaine ofereceu sensivelmente.

"Posso ver seu quarto?" Ele tinha perguntado sem pensar, e com a expressão suavemente surpresa de Blaine, notou o quão íntimo aquilo soou. Ele abriu a boca para voltar atrás, mas Blaine já estava falando.

"É...claro, eh. Está um pouco bagunçado, desculpe. É só que eu estava meio com pressa essa manhã" _porque eu realmente queria te ver_ "então, ah..."

"Oh, eu não me importo, você nem tem que me mostrar se não quiser-"

"Não, não, eu realmente não ligo-"

"Não é nada, mesmo. É só que eu ainda sinto que a sua biografia resumida foi _tão_ não suficiente, e Cosmo me ensinou que você pode aprender muito sobre uma pessoa pelo seu quarto," Kurt balbuciou, "só que eu penso que isso pode ser bobeira, porque pelo que eu sei, tipo, você poderia me mostrar o seu quarto e eu ficar tipo, 'oh, veja, seus lençois são azuis, então obviamente essa é sua cor favorita,' e aí você ficaria tipo, 'não, não é. Na verdade, eu meio que odeio azul, mas meus outros lençois estão para lavar, e esses foram um presente da minha mãe, então eu tive que ficar com eles' e querida GaGa por que você está me deixando divagar assim?"

"Porque é-" _fofoadorávelamávelNÃO. BLAINE. PARE._

Kurt umedeceu os lábios nervosamente, se sentindo irracionalmente grato que a mesa o permitisse esfregar suas palmas das mão insanamente suadas sem Blaine perceber, e então tentar parecer calmo e recomposto como totalmente não estava. "É o que?"

"...meio que engraçado," Blaine terminou, aliviado que o adjetivo tenha finalmente lhe ocorrido. Kurt tentou não parecer tão desapontado quanto se sentia, mas , graças ao conveniente canto da tela em que podia ver a própria imagem, ele estava ciente de exatamente o quanto essa tentativa fracassou.

"Oh. Okay. Heh."

Blaine se aquietou, sentindo-se intensamente estranho. Bem, _droga,_ aquilo não tinha funcionado tão bem quanto ele esperava. "Você quer testar essa teoria?" ele perguntou finalmente, quando o silêncio tinha ficado um pouco descorfortável de aguentar.

Kurt piscou, tirando-se de um devaneio do qual ele nem se permitiria lembrar. "Que teoria...?"

"A que você aprendeu com os psicólogos do Cosmo," Blaine brincou, esperando que isso não soasse muito esquisito. _É sério. Quer ver meu quarto? O quão assustador ele epode ser? Eu já mencionei isso antes, então não conta. Certo? Certo. _

O jeito que os olhos de Kurt brilharam, no entanto, significava que ele não tinha estranhado o inadvertidamente desajeitado convite de Blaine. "Sério?"

"É...quer dizer, se você quiser." Ele pausou. "Isso é esquisito? Eu tenho a impressão que isso pode ser esquisito." _Cale a __**boca**__, Blaine. Cale a boca __**agora. **__Kurt tinha pedido antes, lembra?_

Kurt enrugou a testa. "Por que isso seria esquisito? Eu te pedi, lembra?"

"Eu...não sei," o outro admitiu, fechando os olhos brevemente e ignorando a ironia deste momento. "Eu devia parar de falar."

Um sorriso de lado atravessou os lábios de Kurt, desaparecendo antes que Blaine pudesse ter certeza do que tinha visto. Era possível que Blaine estivesse _nervoso_? "Eu te mostro o meu se você me mostrar o seu."

Blaine tinha certeza de que seu queixo estava caído em miserável espanto. Tinha Kurt, o inocente, precioso _Kurt Hummel_acabado...aquilo foi...o que acabou de acontecer? "Whuh?" ele proferiu eloquentemente, se perguntando vagamente onde seu anteriomente excelente alcance da linguagem inglesa tinha ido.

Ele _sabia_ que Kurt tinha sorrido de lado dessa vez. "Meu quarto, Blaine."

_Oh, Deus, que humilhante._"Certo, não, é, eu entendi isso," ele deixou as palavras escaparem, encarando cuidadosamente um ponto acima da cabeça de Kurt e focando toda a sua energia em não corar. As sobrancelhas de Kurt se arquearam e Blaine limpou a garganta. "Um. Claro. Só um Segundo enquanto eu..." o _tiro o cabo do meu laptop_ permaneceu não dito enquanto ele cuidadosamente se abaixava embaixo da mesa, passando as mãos no rosto enquanto estava seguramente fora da linha de visão de Kurt. Sério? O que infernos estava acontecendo com ele? Era só _Kurt, _pelo amor de Deus.

Kurt, enquanto isso, _absolutamente não_ estava encarando o pedaço de pele que tinha sido revelada quando Blaine se curvou. Mesmo. Mesmomesmo. Então, houve um baque surdo e o garoto emergiu, esfregando a parte de trás de cabeça e resmungando de uma maneira inteiramente adorável. A mão de Kurt voou até a boca. "Você bateu a cabeça?"

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que não?" Blaine perguntou pesarosamente, rolando a cabeça para trás para estralar o pescoço.

"Um. Não," Kurt replicou, tentando não parecer divertido. "Você está bem?"

"Claro. Okay. Então. Eu não vou me preocupar em te mostrar o lado de Jim, porque… Eu não sei, você quer ver o lado do quarto de Jim?"

"Não particularmente."

"Okay. Não ligue para as paredes penosamente brancas. Eu vivo em Dalton."

"...isso é um _poster do __Robert Pattinson_?"

"Hey, ele era maravilhoso na época de Harry Potter!" Blaine defendeu, grato por Kurt não poder vê-lo nesse momento.

"Verdade inegável. Ele só, eu não sei...não parece seu tipo." Kurt nem tentou se convencer de que essa não era uma tentativa ruidosa de descobrir qual _era _o tipo de Blaine.

Blaine deu de ombros, esquecendo-se de que Kurt, que ainda estava de frente para a parede de Robert Pattinson, não podia vê-lo. "Eu não acho que eu tenha um tipo físico específico. Sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

_Oh, graças a Deus_. "Eh, definitivamente." Uma pausa. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Posso ver outra coisa? Quer dizer, por mais que ame o Robert da era Cedrico, existe um limite de tempo que eu consigo olhar para ele sem começar a ficar um tanto entediado."

Blaine riu. "Eu discordo. Mas tudo bem."

"Blaaaine. Ele nem sequer lava o _cabelo_."

"Ele não lava o cabelo _agora,_" Blaine corrigiu. "Você não vê? Ele está obviamente bem mais limpo nessa filme."

"Nós não temos nenhuma garantia de que realmente era _ele _quem lavava. Eu pessoalmente suspeito que outras pessoas o seguravam, forçavam o shampoo nele, e não o deixavam sair até o cabelo dele estar limpo." (Blaine tentou muito não pensar nisso.)

Blaine girou o laptop e fez um beicinho para ele. Kurt sufocou com o ar. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou sorrindo divertido.

"Mmhmm." Kurt arregalou os olhos. "De qualquer forma. Avante, Anderson."

"Certo, certo."

"Você tem tantos posters," Kurt se maravilhou, absorvendo o máximo que podia de todos os posters da Broadway que forravam o lado de Blaine do quarto. "Você realmente assistiu a todos esses shows?"

"Ah..." A resposta, é claro, era sim. Mas ele não estava inteiramente certo se queria que Kurt soubesse disso, pensando bem.

"Você assistiu," Kurt completou, olhos arregalados enquanto vagavam por imagens de Idina Menzel e Kristin Chenoweth, Adam Pascal e Rosario Dawson, Michael Ball... por Deus, não acabava. "Eu estou com tanta inveja, Blaine. Sério."

Deve ser um pequeno problema o fato de que o primeiro pensamento de Blaine tenha sido, "Não fique, eu vou levar você comigo na próxima vez."

"Oh meu Deus," Kurt continuou. "Isso é loucura."

"Em todo caso," Blaine se apressou, rapidamente girando o laptop e o afastando da parede. "Esta é minha cama. Os lençois não são, como você pode ver, azuis, de fato, eles são de uma cor creme completamente sem graça."

"Sua colcha, no entanto, é ótima. Eu gosto do contraste do vinho com os lençois claros."

"Oh. Obrigado." Ele sorriu. "O que você aprendeu sobre mim com o meu quarto, Kurt?"

"Absolutamente nada," ele admitiu, sorrindo de volta mesmo que Blaine não pudesse ver.

"Mesa," Blaine adicionou desnecessariamente.

"Caramba, Blaine, porque você tem tanta bobeira para comer? E por que está tomando todo o espaço da sua mesa? Tipo, como o seu laptop coube aí?"

"Ele estava em cima da caixa de pretzels cobertos com chocolate." Blaine corou. Por alguma razão, ele tinha esquecido completamente que a quantidade de comida que ele tinha no momento não era exatamente comum.

"...não há espaço para seus livros."

"Oh, meus livros estão numa prateleira no meu armário. Nós temos armários enormes, e o uniforme significa que nós realmente não precisamos de muito espaço para roupas..."

Kurt engasgou de forma tão melodramática que Blaine virou o computador para ver se ele estava bem. Mas ele só apontou e sacudiu um dedo para Blaine e acusou, "Você quer dizer... que você não tem roupas normais no seu armário?" Ele soou tão horrorizado que Blaine bufou.

"Eu não."

"Não _o que?_"

"Não quero dizer que não tenho outras roupas no meu armário," ele brincou.

"Oh obrigado GaGa, você me aterrorizou por um segundo." Kurt reprimiu a vontade de pedir para ver as roupas de Blaine, ao invés disso, se focou na questão inicial. "Então por que a comida? Você vai dar uma festa?" (A ideia de Blaine dando uma festa em uma escola só para garotos, onde ele sem dúvidas não era o único gay, _não _incomodava Kurt. Sério, não mesmo. Porque isso seria ridículo. Não era como se ele conhecesse Blaine realmente nem nada, então…)

"Não, não. Na verdade, quando eu fico estressado, eu tendo a esquecer de comer," Blaine confessou, ajeitando o laptop levemente. "Então eu fico muito maldisposto e rude, e todo mundo acaba vindo com comida."

"Então você tem ficado estressado ultimamente?"

"Um pouco." Ele coçou a nuca, quase derrubando o computador no processo. "É só que as seletivas são em algumas semanas, eu tenho certeza de que o seu clube glee também está meio surtado. E parece que todo ano, nessa época, meu professor de biologia decide que vai absolutamente nos afundar em trabalho. Então, eu fico um pouco louco."

"Você disfarça bem," Kurt o informou, soando quase desejoso. "Eu queria conseguir isso também."

Blaine fez uma careta. "É engraçado, porque Wes e David dizem que eu visto cada pensamento meu no rosto."

Kurt murmurou algo que soou vagamente como, "Bem que eu queria."

"..." Piscando, Blaine decidiu que realmente não havia nada a ganhar tentando entender o que isso significava. "Oh, aqui, olhe, algo que é interessante de verdade!" Kurt riu enquanto blaine girava para lhe mostrar um enorme quadro perto do armário.

"Você está me deixando tonto," ele gargalhou, fechando os olhos enquanto tudo girava.

"Você pode olhar agora," Blaine anunciou triunfante, e ele abriu os olhos.

O quadro estava dominado por fotos, a maioria de Blaine com duas pessoas ridiculamente bonitas que só podiam ser seus pais; ou Blaine, Wes e David. Entre as fotos haviam medalhas do que pareciam ser competições de canto, alguns programas de shows em que ele participou (Kurt adquiriu interesse especial em um de "A Bela e a Fera" e resolveu perguntar a Blaine sobre isso quando pudesse o pressionar por mais informações, e possivelmente solicitar uma performance ao vivo), e alguns rascunhos. "Você desenha?"

"Na verdade, não. Bem que eu queria. Mas minha melhor amiga da minha antiga escolar é uma artista incrível,e ela me desenha algo para cada feriado importante, porque ela sabe como tenho inveja da habilidade dela," ele admitiu, rindo depreciativo.

"Você realmente não desenha, ou você está fazendo aquele negócio de falsa modéstia?" Kurt franziu o cenho brincando, mesmo que Blaine tecnicamente ainda não pudesse vê-lo. "Porque sério, eu estou começando a achar que você é meio perfeito."

Era possível corar tanto que seu rosto pegasse fogo? Porque Blaine estava quase certo de que estava chegando lá. "Eu não sou mesmo."

"Eu vou acreditar quando vir a prova," Kurt respondeu com falsa formalidade, fungando.

"Eu não consigo decidir se fico intimidado ou lisonjeado com isso."

"Por que você ficaria intimidado? Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu me sentiria melhor se eu soubesse que você tem um defeito?"

"Acredite, eu tenho. Tipo, okay... Tem aquela coisa de estresse-anorexia. E tem o fato de que eu mal consigo andar em uma superfície plana sem tropeçar nos meus pés..." _ e eu mal posso manter uma conversa com você sem tropeçar nas minhas palavras. _

Kurt apenas riu, "Okay, Blaine," e voltou a olhar tudo. Havia várias pessoas que Kurt presumiu que fossem Warblers, mas nenhum deles estava de uniforme. Blaine vestido casualmente era o suficiente para fazer o coração de Kurt pular algumas batidas frenéticas, e ele teve que fazer um esforço maior do que o que deveria para afastar os olhos. "Você _tem _roupas de verdade," ele brincou, encarando intencionalmente uma foto de Wevid fazendo caretas medonhas para a câmera para evitar gaguejar como um idiota quando tentasse falar. Então, ele prontamente se distraiu dois segundos depois por outra foto. "Espere, o que aquela diz?"

"O que?"

"Sua camisa. Naquela foto de você com um ruivo."

"Oh, esse é meu colega de quarto. Jim. A camisa..." Blaine se aproximou e fechou os olhos. "Eu acho que essa é minha camisa de futebol."

Kurt piscou rapidamente. "Sua _o que_?"

"Camisa de futebol. Eu joguei por um tempo antes de vir para cá, eu achei que se eu praticasse um esporte, eles iriam me deixar em paz." Ele riu, amargamente. "Eles não deixaram."

"Ah." Kurt mordeu o lábio, reprimindo a urgência de fazer a pergunta que estava na ponta de sua língua. Mas Blaine, é claro, sendo quem era, pareceu sentir a hesitação, porque questionou:

"O que foi?"

"Por que você se transferiu? Quer dizer... o que aconteceu? Se você quiser me contar, é claro, não é como se você fosse obrigado nem nada, eu entendo e-"

"Kurt. Tudo bem," ele respondeu gentilmente. "Eu não me importaria. Especialmente não com você. Mas eu acho… nós deveríamos conversar sobre isso pessoalmente. Quero dizer, eu acho que seria..."

"É, não, eu entendo," ele cortou rapidamente. "Desculpe, eu não quis me intrometer."

"Oh, por favor, pare. Você não está se intrometendo." Ele pausou. Será que ele poderia..."Hey," ele continuou, antes que pudesse se livrar da ideia que acabou de surgir em sua mente. "O que você vai fazer na sexta?"

Kurt estava quase certo de que teria um ataque cardíaco. Tipo, _completamente certo _ de que seu coração não deveria estar batendo tão rápido, nem sua visão deveria estar embaçando. A não ser que isso talvez seja porque ele se esqueceu de respirar de novo...? "Nada," ele soltou, quando finalmente recuperou o poder de falar e suspeitou, em algum lugar de um canto dormente da sua mente que ele estava a) mentindo, e b) que ele deveria dizer algo mais, talvez algo do tipo, "Por que?" No entanto, ele apenas se manteve encarando o espaço com olhos arregalados como um tolo demente e esperou Blaine falar de novo.

"Se, hum," Blaine começou, se perguntando porque de repente ficou tão difícil de falar, "se você quiser, a gente poderia dar uma volta. A gente podia celebrar ter atravessado mais uma semana de aulas, e depois realmente conversar cara a cara. O que pode ser bem melhor que esse negócio de laptop, porque. Hum." _Pense, Blaine.__**Pense**__. "Porque eu quero ver seu rosto de novo de verdade" não é uma resposta válida, e é de fato muito estranho._

"Parece muito divertido," Kurt respondeu, ainda soando um tanto esquisito, e Blaine virou o laptop de novo, meio preocupado.

Kurt fechou os olhos enquanto o mundo se realinhava em volta dele de novo, aproveitando o momento para tentar se recompor. No que ele foi apenas levemente bem sucedido, porque quando ele abriu os olhos e viu Blaine, parecendo suavemente preocupado e completamente fofo e _droga _por que ele tinha que ser assim?

"KUUUUUUUURT!"

O garoto pulou cerca de uma milha, e Blaine quase derrubou o laptop em surpresa. "O que foi isso?"

Kurt balançou a cabeça. "Meu...irmão. Meio irmão. De criação. Espere um pouco." Ele se virou por um momento. "O QUE, FINN?"

Baque surdo. Baque surdo. Baque surdo. Um garoto esguio, cujo cabelo escuro apontava em mil direções diferentes e cujos olhos estavam vesgos de sono, de repente apareceu enquadrado atrás de Kurt e fixou os olhos no garoto com o que pareceu ser sua melhor expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. "Me ajuda."

"Com _o que_?" Exasperado nem começava a _descrever _o que estava se passando na cabeça de Kurt. "Finn, eu estou conversando."

"Não, tudo bem," Blaine se apressou em assegurar. "Eu realmente não me importo."

"_Blaine_." Kurt se virou e arregalou os olhos. "Não, sério..."

"Quem é Blaine?" Os olhos de Finn brilharam com súbito interesse, ele se aproximou e acenou para a tela. "Oi. Quem é você? Eu sou Finn. Quase meio irmão do Kurt."

"Eu sou só um amigo do Kurt," Blaine respondeu, sorrindo o mais charmosamente que pôde para o outro garoto e imediatamente se arrependendo do _só. _Mas, de novo, o que ele deveria dizer? Não era como se ele fosse ficar tipo, "Eu sou um cara que passa muitas horas do dia quebrando a cabeça a respeito de qual seria a cor exata dos olhos do seu meio irmão." E realmente, não era como se ele tivesse uma queda pelo Kurt nem nada. Porque ele _não tinha. _Ele era amigo de Kurt. E só queria ajudá-lo.

"Eu não te reconheço," Finn respondeu, e Blaine se perguntou se estava imaginando uma ponta de suspeita na voz do garoto. "De onde você é?"

"Eu vivo na Dalton Academy." Blaine não notou Kurt sacudindo avidamente a cabeça até estar no meio da frase, e piscou pedindo desculpas quando terminou de falar.

O rosto todo de Finn se iluminou e ele abriu a boca de novo, mas Kurt rapidamente deixou escapar, "!" , e desligou tão depressa que Blaine não tinha nem percebido o que tinha acontecido até uns bons 10 segundos depois.

_Bem, pelo menos teremos sexta-feira._

**Finn idiota.**

**Whatever.**

**Se tiver algo que ficou confuso, ou alguma expressão que não deu pra entender, por favor, avisem!**

**Beijos.**


	3. Cookies e Cochilo

**Muuiito obrigaaada de verdaade a todos que colocaram a fic em alerta e nos favoritos. É muito gratificante saber que tem gente acompanhando e gostando! Agradeço também a ****Tenshi Oni e a 'Sweet Always pelas reviews... e tenho que concordar com você 'Sweet Always, infelizmente, existem poucas boas Klaine em português, mas já tem várias que eu pretendo traduzir... quem sabe algumas short paralelas à essa? :) **

**Esse capítulo está muito fofo! E a fic fica cada vez melhor, posso garantir para vocês! ;) Espero que gostem...**

_Droga_. Fechando os olhos por um breve momento, Kurt tentou, tão rápido quanto é humanamente possível, decidir o que seria melhor a se fazer. Uma grande parte de seu cérebro estava gritando algo que soava muito como _**PARE DE AGIR COMO UM IDIOTA E CANCELE OS SEUS MALDITOS PLANOS**_, porque ele podia ver que Mercedes realmente estava esperando que pudessem ir ao boliche. E ele odiava quando ela estava triste (especialmente quando era, de certa forma, culpa dele). Então não era como se essa fosse uma decisão difícil de se tomar.

"Não posso. Blaine me chamou pra dar uma volta."

_...merda. Não era isso que eu ía dizer. Que inferno._

A expressão de Mercedes despencou e ela pareceu tão horrivelmente desapontada que o coração dele se angustiou em resposta. Mas não é como se ele pudesse retirar o que tinha dito agora que já tinha falado, mesmo. (_sim, você pode, e você deveria)_, então, ao invés disso, ele soltou um suspiro mínimo e tentou colocar uma expressão de completa normalidade no rosto.

(Ele não iria mentir, o resto da conversa se passou em meio a um borrão, porque ele ainda estava tentando combater sua óbvia falha de valores morais e se forçar a cancelar seus planos com Blaine. O que acabou não acontecendo, e ele suspeitou que estava sendo mais frio com Mercedes do que era sua intenção. De novo, _droga. _Ele empurrou tudo isso para o fundo da mente, escolhendo outra data aleatória e a informando que seria todo dela então.)

"Eu tenho que ir, amo você," ele adicionou rapidamente assim que avistou uma jaqueta do tima de futebol em algum lugar atrás de Mercedes (e muito longe para ele ser capaz de identificar a quem pertencia). E antes que ela pudesse questionar algo, ele correu.

* * *

><p>"Então, o que você quer fazer?" Blaine perguntou algumas horas depois, prendendo o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro e rapidamente digitando algumas palavras conclusivas em seu trabalho de inglês.<p>

_Qualquer coisa, desde que você esteja lá. _Kurt bateu a cabeça levemente na mesa com o pensamento. Deus, que imperdoavelmente brega. "Eu não sei." Ele achou que era o que ele estava pensando antes de falar que tornou seu tom tão horrivelmente irritado, e naquele momento, ele não podia decidir se era bom ou ruim o fato de Blaine não poder ler sua mente e saber que ele não estava bravo com nada. O mais quietamente que pôde, ele bateu a cabeça na mesa de novo, esperando talvez enfiar algum senso de volta ao seu cérebro. _Sério, pare de ser um idiota._

Uma sobrancelha de Blaine se arqueou. _Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada_? O que_...?_

Mas Kurt já estava falando de novo. De forma desconexa, na verdade. "Desculpa. É só que o Finn simplesmente entrou aqui," e o fato de que isso não poderia ser mais mentira provavelmente deveria tê-lo incomodado, mas droga, ele precisava de uma desculpa. E seu basicamente-meio-irmão era uma ótima escapatória.. "... e ele estava me dando aquele olhar de 'Kurt, com quem você está falando? Kurt. Hey. Kurt. Hey. Hey Kurt,' e me cutucando sem parar." Ele teria se sentido mal com a mentira, se esse exato acontecimento não tivesse a irritante tendência de se passar toda semana. Além disso, era totalmente concebível, e, Kurt notou com deleite, tinha saído de forma bem convincente. O que, você sabe, sempre era bom.

"Oh." E, rapidamente, Blaine relaxou. "Você me assustou por um momento. Eu pensei que tinha te ofendido de alguma forma."

Kurt bufou. "Você 'tá brincando, certo?"

"...espere, o que?"

"Blaine, eu estou quase certo de que você nem é _capaz _de me ofender. Você é injustamente charmoso. Na verdade, é um pouco intimidante." Por que, por que, _por que _seu filtro cérebro-para-boca simplesmente despencou sem absolutamente nenhum aviso? Isso era a _definição_ de injusto.

Blaine, enquanto isso, estava abrindo e fechando a boca de forma bem não atraente e seu cérebro desesperadamente tentava descobrir o que fazer com _aquilo. _Infelizmente, seu processo de pensamento parecia algo do tipo: eauhsdnzxckjf/awehti;e?_charmoso_?

"Feche a boca, você está babando," Wes anunciou enquanto explodia porta a dentro, animadamente batendo no queixo de Blaine e fazendo o garoto pular tanto que caiu para trás de sua cadeira. "WES, QUE INFERNO?" ele explodiu, e Kurt riu tanto que começou a chorar.

"Será que eu quero saber o que acabou de acontecer?"

"Você é fisicamente incapaz de _bater_?" Blaine ralhou, completamente alheio à pergunta de Kurt, enquanto tentava se desembaraçar das pernas da cadeira.

"Manda um oi para o Kurt!" Wes cantou, puxando Blaine para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé sem fazer esforço. "Kurt, querido, eu não sei o que você disse, mas quando eu entrei, Blaine estava totalmente-"

"Wesley Craven, eu juro por Deus-"

"Isso não é muito amigável," Wes interferiu com um beicinho. "Não é minha culpa que seu rosto todo mude toda vez que algo remotamente ligado a Kurt acontece e todo mundo em um raio de vinte milhas consiga dizer em quem você está pensando..."

"Não, isso não acontece," Blaine falou com os dentes cerrados, atirando a Wes o tipo de olhar que pode tipicamente ser traduzido para significados como, 'eu tenho a absoluta intenção de entrar no seu quarto na calada da noite e te castrar com uma colher enferrujada. Agora dê o fora.'

Kurt, enquanto isso, sentiu como se fosse explodir. Porque uma coisa era _imaginar _que algo assim fosse possível, mas ouvir de Wes era... _tão _diferente. Porque Wes verdadeiramente sabia do que estava falando. Mais do que Kurt, de qualquer forma. Ele esperou, desesperadamente, que Blaine não tivesse nenhuma expectativa de que ele falasse algo remotamente coerente logo, porque isso simplesmente não iria acontecer.

Felizmente, Blaine foi distraído por Wes rindo histericamente (e o mais alto que podia para garantir que Kurt o ouvisse), e em seguida dançando para fora do quarto cantando "Bad Romance" a plenos pulmões. Blaine pressionou as têmporas e fechou os olhos, combatendo a dor de cabeça repentina. "Lamento que minha associação com pagãos o force a ter de lidar com eles também."

Ainda sem ter ideia do que fazer com essa coisa toda, Kurt resolveu seguir o primeiro pensamento que brotou em sua mente. "Um. Eu não achava que Wes era..."

"Tão desagradável? Você viveu em uma feliz bolha de ignorância por um momento. Eu invejo você." Blaine riu um pouco. "Ele parece bem civilizado quando você o conhece, mas ameacei ele e o David com lesões corporais para que eles se comportassem quando te conheceram. Tipicamente, entre aqueles dois, existe uma média de cinco objetos quebrados por semana."

Kurt bufou. E então seu cérebro captou as palavras de Blaine, e ele meio que sufocou. "Espere, por que você os ameaçou com lesões corporais? Você nem me conhecia."

Blaine engoliu. "Eu só... achei que você não precisava lidar com a insanidade deles. Quero dizer. Hum. Eu meio que podia dizer que você já tinha seus próprios problemas acontecendo, então... eh." Era verdade. Claro, Blaine não pôde evitar não notar o quão adorável Kurt era (e o quão obviamente um não estudante de Dalton), mas depois que terminou de cantar (e _okay, _era fantástico ter um cara tão fofo para quem cantar), lhe ocorreu que alguma coisa realmente deveria estar incomodando o outro garoto. (Era como se ele tivesse um sexto sentido para essas coisas.)

"Oh." E por que ele estava tão desapontado? "Um, eh. Boa...ideia, então."

"Eu... obrigado."

"BLAINE, EU PRECISO DE UM FAVOR!" David gritou, irrompendo pela porta e em seguida fazendo um sinal de quem tinha entendido. "Oh. Hey, Kurt!"

"Como _inferno _eles fazem isso?" Kurt explodiu, incerto se deveria ficar irritado com as constanets interrupções, ou grato por saber que falar com ele claramente afetava Blaine de uma maneira notável. (Desde que, é claro, isso não seja apenas uma coincidência, e que Wes e David não estivessem só convenientemente provocando Blaine sem nenhuma razão.) Droga. Isso definitivamente não era bom para o cérebro dele.

"Eu não tenho ideia," Blaine replicou, resmungando. "O que, David?"

"Não importa, eu posso esperar até 'cê terminar," ele respondeu serenamente e saltou para fora do quarto.

"Eu acho que eles fazem isso só pra me irritar," Blaine reclamou.

Kurt riu para si mesmo. "Eles apenas amam você, é isso. E… talvez não tenham nenhum respeito pela sua privacidade."

"Eu deveria começar a trancar minha porta," ele refletiu, e então abruptamente percebeu que _olá_, Kurt provavelmente não tinha o mínimo interesse em falar disso. "De qualquer forma. Sobra amanhã."

Kurt torceu os dedos ansiosamente. Por alguma razão, desde que eles concordaram em dar uma volta no fim da semana, o único lugar em que ele poderia se imaginar encontrando com Blaine era sua casa. A maldita _Cosmo _tinha o deixado obcecado com a ideia de Blaine ver seu quarto. (Bem, isso, e o fato de que ver o quarto de _Blaine _tinha basicamente convencido Kurt de que o garoto era perfeito. E ele talvez estivesse esperando que o mesmo tipo de coisa acontecesse com Blaine.) "Eu... acho, você poderia passar aqui. Se você quiser. Para tipo… ver minha casa e tal. Ou eu poderia te encontrar em algum lugar mais perto de Dalton, se você não quiser dirigir até tão longe. Porque. Hum. Minha casa é meio entediante, eu acho, então nós..."

Blaine sorriu. "Por que você soa tão nervoso? Eu adoraria ver a sua casa." A viagem ridiculosamente longa, para ser perfeitamente honesto, não lhe tinha parecido um problema. Ao contrário, ele estava apenas empolgado com a perspectiva de aprender mais sobre Kurt; porque por mais que eles tenham conversado nos últimos dias (e eles certamente tinham conversado bastante), Blaine não podia evitar sentir que ainda havia muito sobre o garoto que ele ainda não sabia. Muitas coisas que fizeram de Kurt o garoto forte e corajoso que ele era.

"Você tem certeza? É tão longe..."

"Acredite, vai ser ótimo escapar de Dalton por um tempo," Blaine assegurou. "Isso aqui fica um pouco repressivo às vezes."

"Oh." Kurt piscou repetidamente. "Fica?"

Blaine deu de ombros mesmo sabendo que o outro garoto não podia vê-lo. "Mmhmm. Nós somos muito tradicionais por aqui, e às vezes isso cansa demais. Quero dizer, os finais de semana são bem mais soltos, mas... mesmo assim. Que horário você me quer?"

_Um, sempre_? _**Cale a boca. **_Resmungando quietamente, Kurt disse, "Finn vai sair com Rachel lá pelas 5:30. E eu dúvido que você conhecê-la seja uma boa ideia por agora. Ela vai ficar em cima de você com essa coisa de espionagem. Então. Seis?"

"Parece ótimo," Blaine respondeu sinceramente. "Hey, eu deveria ir descobrir o que o David queria. Se ele é deixado muito tempo, as coisas tendem a se quebrar. Te vejo amanhã!"

"Eh," Kurt falou bobamente para o silêncio.

_Oh, vai ser uma __**longa**__ noite._

* * *

><p>"Então, um, este é meu... quarto," Kurt explicou, silenciosamente amaldiçoando sua voz levemente trêmula e ainda basicamente encarando o corredor. Porque Blaine. Estava. No quarto dele. E ninguém mais estava em casa, ou tinha a intenção de de estar a noite quase toda, e <em>Deus <em>esse não era um bom processo de pensamento para se ter agora, porque... porque Blaine estava _logo atrás dele, _rindo levemente enquanto fechava a porta.

"É ótimo," ele murmurou sem nem se importar em olhar em volta antes de gentilmente virar Kurt para olhá-lo, seus olhos intensos enquanto encarava o outro garoto. E então, lentamente, tão lentamente, Blaine se inclinou para frente trazendo uma mão para cobrir a bochecha de Kurt.

Um leve sobressalto escapou de Kurt, e ele gaguejou, "O-o que..."

"Shhh." Seu dedão estava acariciando o maxilar de Kurt tão gentilmente que nem parecia real, seu outro braço indo em direção à cintura de Kurt. Instintivamente, Kurt, que já estava pressionado contra a porta, escorregou levemente para baixo para deixar Blaine ficar mais alto, de forma que pudesse olhar para ele através da espessa franja de seus cílios. Os lábios de Blaine dançaram lentamente, tentadoramente, sobre sua pele, mal o tocando e fazendo Kurt inconscientemente arquear as costas para fechar a já minúscula distância entre ele e Blaine. Sua respiração vinha em suspiros entrecortados, e ele estava quase certo de que Blaine podia literalmente ver seu coração batendo no peito. Ou, bem, ele poderia ter visto se seus olhos não estivessem tão fixos no _rosto _de Kurt(o que era tão inacreditavelmente sexy que Kurt não conseguia sequer pensar nesse momento). Os lábios de Blaine se abriram suavemente, e ele escostou sua testa na de Kurt, seu rosto trazendo um traço de incerteza pela primeira vez. "Kurt," ele falou, um tanto sem ar, "se você não quiser... nós... nós não temos que..."

Mas Kurt iria explodir se isso simplesmente acabasse aqui. Então ele entrelaçou os braçou ao redor do percoço de Blaine, aproximando ainda mais seus rostos, e suspirou, "Blaine... _por favor_."

E se isso não era a coisa mais absolutamente sexy que Blaine já tinha ouvido, ele não sabia o que era. E finalmente, _finalmente… _

Kurt acordou com um sobressalto, os lençois enrolados em volta de suas pernas, e olhando desesperadamente pelo quarto. Onde… onde estava…? "_Merda_."

Finn parou na porta enquanto passava pelo quarto, piscando ainda meio adormecido. "hum?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Bom dia, Finn."

"Mm," Finn murmurou. "Você 'tá bem?"

"Ótimo, ótimo." Porque sério, ele absolutamente não iria falar disso logo com Finn, entre todas as pessoas. "Só vou tomar um banho."

"Kay."

* * *

><p>Blaine se sentou repentinamente, atirando um olhar traído para seu despertador zumbindo animadamente e soltando um gemido frustrado. Sério, ele não podia ter esperado <em>mais cinco minutos? <em>Ou três? Ou _qualquer coisa? _

_Você não deveria estar surtando por razões completamente diferentes, senhor Não-Há-Nada-Entre-Mim-e-Kurt? _Perguntou uma voz em algum lugar no fundo da mente de Blaine que soava muito como David. (Blaine questionou sua sanidade quando seu primeiro pensamento foi, "Espere, cadê o Wes?" ao invés de "Oh, Deus, de novo não.") Irritado, ele arremessou o travesseiro no relógio e caiu pesadamente para trás para desaparecer debaixo das cobertas.

Bem, _droga._

"Qual é o seu problema?" Wes perguntou alguns minutos mais tarde, soando inteiramente entediado. "Você teve outro sonho sexual com Kurt?"

"O que você quer dizer com 'outro sonho _sexual_?'" Blaine questionou instintivamente, sem perceber o quanto ia soar mal até que já tivesse falado.

"Então você _tem _sonhado com ele!" David exultou triunfantemente (mesmo que, sério, como alguém podia pular para essa conclusão estava além do entendimento de Blaine e, a esse ponto, nem era engraçado. )

"Não, eu não tenho," ele mentiu, tentando bravamente ignorar suas bochechas traiçoeiras.

* * *

><p>"Bobeira," Mercedes replicou prontamente, rolando os olhos. "White boy, não brinque comigo. Eu conheço você."<p>

"Que seja." Kurt resmungou e teve que lutar contra a urgência de enterrar o rosto nas mãos (porque aquilo iria causar a destruição não só de seu cabelo, mas de sua rotina de hidratação. E ninguém valia isso, droga). "Nada vai acontecer, Cedes, então nem importa."

"Pessimista," ela brincou, batendo o quadril o dele levemente. "Devo lembrá-lo que, de novo, ele vai passar três horas num carro com o propósito único de te ver?"

"Meh," ele replicou, reprimindo um sorriso. "Você não deveria estar deixando eu levantar minhas esperanças desse jeito."

Ela abriu a boca para discutir, mas pensou melhor. Porque, e se ele estivesse certo? Então finalmente, ela respondeu, "É, bem. Se ele te machucar, eu o fatio."

Rindo de si mesmo, ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. "Obrigado, babygirl."

"Você sabe disso."

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Wes gritou, pelo que deveria ser a décima vez na última hora. "Você poderia se <em>focar<em>_?_"

Blaine soltou um suspiro irritado. Wes-do-conselho e Wes-de-todo-dia eram pessoas completamente diferentes, e para ser perfeitamente verdadeiro, o Wes-do-conselho podia ser um completo babaca às vezes. "Eu estou focado, Wes,"ele replicou calmamente. "Vamos só recomeçar do início da página."

Enquanto Wes batia o martelo em concordância, Blaine lançou um olhar melancólico ao relógio. Ainda havia mais vinte minutos de ensaio, infelizmente. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se centrando, então acenou para que todos soubessem que estava pronto.

Quando o ensaio finalmente acabou, ele teve que fazer um verdadeiro esforço para não agarrar suas coisas e disparar dali. Tinha sido um dia incrivelmente longo e estressante, e ele mal podia esperar uma oportunidade de relaxar. (Ele tentou não pensar no quanto era irônico o fato de que esse relaxamento iria acontecer com um garoto que ele mal conhecia ao invés de seus dois melhores amigos.) "Vejo vocês mais tarde," ele disse para os ditos melhores amigos, colocando a pasta no ombro e indo em direção à porta.

"Hey, espere aí!" Wes replicou, enfiando o martelo na mochila um tanto reverentemente e correndo atrás dele. "Me desculpe por mais cedo. Você sabe como eu fico às vezes."

Blaine bufou. "Não se preocupe com isso. Você pode se redimir comigo me cobrindo se eu me atrasar para o toque de recolher?"

"E por que você se atrasaria para o toque de recolher, hmm?"

Ele rolou os olhos. "Sério."

"É claro." Wes soou meio ofendido que Blaine pudesse duvidar dele. "Divirta-se, Anderson. Dirija com cuidado."

"Obrigado." Blaine sorriu, rapidamente batendo nas costas de Wes e saiu.

Ele estava no meio do caminho para Lima quando percebeu que tinha saído mais cedo do que precisava. Kurt tinha mandado uma mensagem com seu endereço de manhã e seu GPS estava felizmente o informando que ele estaria lá em menos de quarenta minutos. O problema com isso, é claro, era que eram apenas quatro e meia. Ele parou no primeiro estacionamento aleatório que encontrou e mandou uma mensagem curta para Kurt:

_**Onde eu devo ir se quiser comida em Lima?**_

Kurt, que estava experimentando e descartando tudo o que tinha na esperança de achar a perfeita roupa "isso não é um encontro, mas se você quiser, pode ser" (o que era bem mais difícil do que parecia), praticamente pulou até o teto quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso.

_O que você quer dizer? Você já está aqui?_

_**Talvez eu tenha corrido do ensaio dos Warblers sem checar o relógio. Foi um dia daqueles. **_

Sua resposta mental imediata foi ficar um pouco desapontado que Blaine não tenha sido motivado por um desejo desesperado de vê-lo, mas ele zombou de si mesmo e digitou, _Quer conversar sobre isso?_

Blaine sorriu para si mesmo com as palavras. Kurt provavelmente teve de lidar com uma pilha e meia de merda no McKinley hoje, e ainda estava perguntando sobre o dia de Blaine. _**Nah, nada de mais. Só o insano turbilhão usual de trabalho, sabe?**_

Kurt soltou um suspiro de alívio que nem tinha percebido que estava prendendo. Blaine sempre disse que Dalton tinha uma rígida política de não-perseguição, mas isso não impedia o garoto de se preocupar com ele algumas vezes. Depois, a vida dele não podia ser inteiramente perfeita… podia? _Sobre a comida, tem o Breadstix, mas é meio típico de encontros. Provavelmente seria meio depressivo ir sozinho._

_**Quer vir comigo? **_Blaine apagou instantaneamente, amaldiçoando seus malditos impulsos. Ele nem _gostava _de Kurt dessa maneira, a última coisa que ele queria era encorajar algum tipo de paixonite. (Wevid riu desacreditadamente no fundo de sua mente e ele gemeu). _**Eu vou arranjar. Obrigado! :)**_

_Você poderia vir mais cedo, se quiser. _Seu estômago revirou um pouco, mesmo que não fosse uma mensagem arriscada a se mandar – e então, é claro, exatamente quando seu celular tremeu com a resposta, Finn explodiu para dentro do quarto. "Kurt, você tem que me ajudar!"

Ele se levantou rapidamente. "Quem está morrendo e onde?"

"Não, não, eu totalmente arruinei tudo, Rachel vai me matar!"

"..." Lentamente, Kurt retornou para a cadeira. "Por favor me diga que você está brincando."

"Eu nem sei o que eu fiz mas ela está muito muito brava."

"Não diga, Finn Hudson, _não _diga. Eu tenho planos para hoje a noite e eu _não posso_..."

"Por favor. Kurt, sério, só dessa vez, _mesmo mesmo mesmo, _eu-"

"Finn, eu não tenho tempo para assar cookies de desculpas para sua namorada. Faça você mesmo!"

"Você sabe que eu não tnho permissão de chegar perto do forno quando minha mãe e Burt não estão em casa," Finn choramingou. "Poooooor favoooooooor. Por favorzinho?"

"Oh meu Deus. Finn, quantos anos você tem, seis?"

"Vai ser a última vez, eu prometo! Eu só não quero que ela fique brava comigo e-"

"Você sempre diz que vai ser a última vez e nunca é. Me perdoe por estar menos que disposto a acreditar em você," Kurt respondeu empertigado, abrindo o celular.

_**Você tem certeza de que estaria tudo bem? Eu achei um lugar, então estou comendo agora, mas... **_eu meio que quero passar mais tempo com você, ele se permitiu terminar a frase mentalmente.

_Sim, é claro. Infelizmente, o encontro de Finn foi cancelado, mas ele não vai ficar excessivamente irritante. Eu espero. _O que, é claro, deixou Kurt com apenas uma alternativa. "Droga, Finn, esta é a _última vez_."

"Yes! Muito, muito obrigado. Você é o melhor, mano!" Finn exclamou triunfantemente, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas com muito entusiasmo para um cara que parecia ter tido uma briga feia com a namorada. (Mas era Rachel, então não era como se essas ocorrências fossem particularmente incomuns).

Blaine se encontrou parado da porta da frente de Kurt cerca de maia hora depois, tentando reunir coragem (de novo, que dolorosamente irônico) para tocar a campainha. Não que fosse grande coisa. Porque não era; absolutamente não era um encontro. Ele estava só… um pouco incerto com a possibilidade de conhecer Finn de verdade. Por causa de tudo que Kurt tinha falado sobre ele.

É.

Totalmente.

_Talvez, se você não tivesse saído de Dalton insanamente cedo, isso não seria um problema. _(_Cale a boca_, ele mandou firmemente e pressionou a campainha.)

"Eu atendo!" Alguém que absolutamente não era Kurt gritou, houve uma série de pancadas surdas enquanto a dita pessoa de dirigia à porta.

"_Não!"_ Horrorizado, Kurt (que tinha aproveitado a oportunidade de arrumar o cabelo uma vez que os cookies estavam no forno) arremessou sua lata de spray para cabelo no meio-irmão, passou o pente pelas madeixas mais uma vez, e andou depressa (porque estava com medo que correr plenamente o deixasse todo suado e nojento, o isso definitivamente não seria bom) pelas escadas.

"Cara, seu cabelo está todo engraçado apontando para cima," Finn riu, desviando da arma improvisada de Kurt e usando a hesitação momentânea do quase-meio-irmão para passar na frente dele.

"Não, _não _está, Finn Hudson!" Kurt guinchou, redobrando os esforços em passar o irmão. "Eu juro por todas as coisas de GaGa, não atenda à porta!"

"Ou o que?" Finn respondeu, muito animadamente para o gosto de Kurt, e arreganhou a porta. Blaine arrancou levemente para trás, surpreso, e tentou sorrir o mais charmosamente que pôde para se reduperar.

"Oi. Eu sou Blaine Anderson."

"Eu imaginei. Eu te conheci no skype aquele dia, lembra?"

"'Kay, Finn, você poderia, talvez, ser civilizado e deixá-lo entrar?" Kurt pediu. "Está frio lá fora."

"Oh, certo. Foi mal, cara," Finn se desculpou rapidamente, se afastando e deixando Blaine passar por ele para dentro da casa.

"Desculpa," Kurt reiterou, gentilmente agarrando o pulso de Blaine para puxá-lo para a cozinha. "Você quer alguma coisa? Eu estou terminando de assar cookies de desculpas para Rachel. Nem pergunte – Finn consegue ser irritantemente persuasivo quando quer."

"Hey!" o garoto protestou, fazendo beicinho, e Kurt rolou os olhos.

"Sério? Pare de estragar tudo o suficiente para ter que consertar com delícias assadas. Está tornando minha vida ridiculosamente difícil ter que conseguir suprimentos para assados a cada cinco segundos. Fora." Assim que Finn desapareceu (o que, Kurt não ía mentir, era uma completa surpresa. Ele esperava mais uma briga), ele lançou para Blaine um rápido sorriso de desculpas. "Eu sinto muito. Finn não ía parar de me cutucar. É assim que ele consegue que as pessoas façam as coisas para ele, infelizmente. Mas de qualquer forma, deve demorar só mais alguns minutos. E pelo menos você ganha um cookie ." A voz dele aumentou um pouco no fim, e Blaine sorriu.

"Você é tão ad-"

Kurt se virou tão rapidamente que quase perdeu o equilíbrio."Hmm?"

"Ah...nada," ele respondeu rapidamente. "O que você está, um, assando?"

"Cookies com gotas de chocolate Me-desculpe-eu-sou-um-mala de Finn para Rachel. O que você ía dizer?"

Bem, droga. Ele estava esperando poder evitar isso, mas Kurt era insanamente perceptivo. O que era um saco, porque ele parecia perder o filtro mental toda vez que Kurt estava por perto. "Só que... vocês são adoráveis. Vocês parecem ser muito próximos."

Kurt se virou para se focar no forno para que Blaine não pudesse ver o desapontamento em seu rosto. "Nós somos agora. As coisas foram meio cabeludas por um tempo."

"Mesmo? Isso é meio surpreendente," Blaine refletiu, e Kurt sacudiu os ombros de leve.

"Eh. Demorou muito tempo para superar _aquela _queda, mas agora eu não poderia estar menos interessado." Ele deu de ombros novamente. "Como o cheiro das meias dele não me desligou imediatamente, eu nunca vou saber."

"Espera. Whoa." As mãos de Blaine se levantaram instintivamente em um gesto de pare. "Você... e Finn?"

"Eu tive uma queda patética e profunda por ele, eh." Kurt corou levemente, agarrando uma luva grossa na bancada e prontamente enfiando a cabeça no forno.

"Isso _não pode _ser seguro," Blaine observou preocupado enquando Kurt emergia, segurando a forma na mão com a luva e indo até a bancada.

"Provavelmente não," ele admitiu, rindo e soltando a forma fumegante. "Oh minha GaGa, eu sou um gênio da cozinha. O cheiro deles está ótimo."

"Está mesmo," Blaine concordou. "Mas se você acha que vai se livrar de me contar uma coisa como essa e não explicar tudo, é melhor pensar novamente, senhor."

"Hey, eu não pergunto sobre histórias das suas ex-paixonites," Kurt protestou, mas então um brilho absolutamente diabólico reluziu em seus olhos e ele sorriu. "Pensando melhor... me conte uma história de uma das suas ex-quedas e eu te conto o que aconteceu com Finn."

"O que? Injusto, eu perguntei primeiro!"

E seu tom foi tão não-intencionalmente infantil que eles não puderam evitar rir. "Oh, qual é. Eu te conto histórias o tempo todo." (Realmente era verdade. Eles conversaram todos os dias essa semana, e Blaine sentia como se conhecesse cada membro do New Directions como se fosse amigo deles também.) "Além disso, essa é bem constrangedora. E meio que causa danos emocionais. Eu só conto se ameaçarem espalhar algo terrível sobre mim." Ele estava brincando, mas Blaine enrugou a testa.

"Se você não quer me contar, é realmente-"

"Eles estão prontos?" Finn interrompeu, invadindo a cozinha com toda a graça de um hipopótamo e se dirigindo à bandeja.

"Eles estão esfriando, Finn, não toque," Kurt repreendeu, sem pensar. "Você já ligou para ela?"

"Ainda não," ele confessou, olhando longamente para os cookies.

"Finn Hudson, qual é o ponto de me fazer assá-los agora se você não vai entregá-los para ela essa noite? Porque eu estou completamente certo de que eu só os fiz porque você me convenceu que era uma emergência."

"... talvez eu só quisesse um?" Finn propôs, esticando o braço.

Kurt resmungou. "Que seja. _Um_."

"Yes!" Triunfante, Finn pegou um cookie, aparentemente sem nem notar o quanto estava quente, e o enfiou na boca.

Kurt cuidadosamente escorregou um cookie para um prato e o ofereceu a Blaine. "Vamos para lá." Blaine o seguiu obedientemente, agarrando o prato como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Você não vai comer nenhum?"

"Sem fome," Kurt replicou. "Por favor não se incomode com a bagunça de Finn. Eu duvido muito que um dia vou ser bem sucedido em convencê-lo que higiene é uma coisa boa."

Blaine seguiu logo atrás de Kurt, olhos passando por todos os lados, tentando captar tudo de uma vez. Mesmo que Kurt não tenha dito qual lado do quarto pertencia ao quase-meio-irmão, era completamente óbvio. Havia um poster de uma modelo de biquini em uma parede, com uma foto de Finn e uma garota que devia ser Rachel pregada em um canto. A colcha xadrez estava amarrotada, metade caindo para fora da cama, e havia equipamento de atleta e roupas aleatórias empilhadas atropeladamente por todo o chão. A mochila de Finn tinha sido jogada em um canto e obviamente abandonada, e havia uma revista qualquer em cima dela (parecia algo devidamente másculo e Blaine não tinha o menor desejo de se aventurar e descobrir o que era).

"Eu me livrei das caixas de pizza vazias e tigelas de cereal nojentas," Kurt anunciou. "Seja bem-vindo."

Mas ele já estava tão distraído pelo resto do quarto que sequer ouviu as palavras de Kurt. Havia cortinas esvoaçantes, que pareciam de seda cobrindo a janela, e o quarto estava iluminado por luminárias antigas que pendiam do teto. O design geral do quarto simplesmente transpirava classe e elegância. Na outra parte do quarto, tudo era perfeitamente organizado e em uma parte da parede acima da cama de Kurt havia uma enorme colagem que o lembrava de seu próprio quadro... só que completamente diferente. Era quase inteiramente dominada por fotos do New Directions: Kurt e Mercedes, braços jogados em volta um do outro enquanto riam histericamente, aparentemente desavisados que uma foto estava sendo tirada; Finn em um hediondo traje vermelho que parecia ter sido feito com uma Cortina de chuveiro (ele teria que perguntar sobre isso um dia); Kurt e um homem vestindo xadrez e um xapéu de caminhoneiro que só poderia ser seu pai (ele parecia vagamente assustador, mas de bom coração); _Kurt _em xadrez e com um xapéu de caminhoneiro, com o braço em volta de uma loira muito bonita (de novo, algo que ele teria que questionar em um futuro muito próximo); Kurt, Mercedes, uma Latina estonteante e a mesma loira muito bonita, todos usando-o que?

"Kurt, isso é um... uniforme de líder de torcida?"

Os olhos de Kurt cresceram para proporções épicas. "Hum. Sim. Foi uma fase."

Mas a mente de Blaine já estava viajando e tudo em que ele conseguia pensar eram chutes altos e pirâmides e… chutes altos. "Gruh," ele proferiu eloquentemente.

"Foi terrível. Ignore. Veja, tem uma de Quinn e Sam… você conhece o Sam?"

Blaine sacudiu a cabeça. "Ah, sim. Ele foi meu colega de quarto antes de Jim... oh meu _Deus, _ele 'tá tão loiro."

"Eu sabia que não era natural!" Kurt se alegrou, quase tentado por um momento a mandar uma mensagem para Sam dizendo que seu segredo tinha sido revelado. Mas parecia muito dramático e ele, meio que, queria que sua atenção permanecesse em Blaine. "Sabe, eu realmente pensei que ele jogava para o nosso time por um longo tempo."

"Eu também," Blaine admitiu suspirando. "Apesar de eu nunca ter tido uma queda por ele, graças a Deus. Ele é muito obcecado com bandas pop para o meu gosto."

"As evidências esteriotípicas continuam a se acumular," Kurt suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu mantenho a minha convicção de que um dia, Sam Evans vai confessor sua homossexualidade que estava no armário."

Blaine riu. Ele não podia evitar. O tom excessivamente dramático de Kurt era tão… tão cativante.

"_Gracinha_, eu estou te contando todos os meus segredos e ainda não sei praticamente nada sobre você. O que é isso?" Kurt lamentou, e Blaine cedeu.

"Você queria saber sobre uma ex-paixonite?" Kurt acenou ansiosamente, então ele continuou, se forçando a afastar o olhar das fotos. "Okay. Então, tipo... gah." Corando levemente, Blaine deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos. "Isso é tão constrangedor."

"Blaine, eu estava apaixonado pelo cara que acabou virando meu meio-irmão. Sério, não deve chegar nem perto."

"Eu tive uma coisa pelo meu colega de quarto," Blaine confessou, um rubor subindo pelo seu pescoço. "E Jim não poderia ser mais hétero nem se _tentasse_."

Kurt se sentou mais reto. "Eu estou gostando dessa história até aqui."

"... Eu não tenho certeza se devo ficar ofendido ou não."

Rindo, Kurt jogou um travesseiro nele. "Oh, não fique. Só fale."

"Você está me _desafiando_? Eu tenho certeza que você não quer me testar nisso," Blaine provocou brincando, colocando o travesseiro fora do alcance de Kurt. "Seu cabelo _definitivamente _não vai sobreviver."

"_Meu _cabelo? Blaine, eu estou completamente certo de que um _ciclone _não iria mover seu cabelo. Eu declaro que não há disputa, se a competição vai ser sobre isso."

"Seu julgamento é injusto, senhor. Se você vise como é o meu cabelo sem todo esse gel, você entenderia."

"Você atiçou minha curiosidade agora."

"Nunca. Nunca, jamais isso vai acontecer."

"Eu vou achar um jeito, Blaine Anderson."

"Só por cima do meu cadáver, Kurt Hummel."

"Eu espero que não." Kurt sorriu de lado, arrebatando o travesseiro de volta. "Sem guerras de travesseiro, elas estão te distraindo de me contar sobre a sua vida."

"Wah." Blaine fez beicinho. "Ótimo, mas nem há muito o que contar. Como se não fosse suficiente eu ter que dividir um quarto com ele, ele estava no time de futebol, então eu o via no vestiário basicamente todos os dias, o que era incrivelmente estranho porque ele nunca foi o tipo tímido." Ele corou com a confissão, e o queixo de Kurt caiu.

"Espere aí, você jogava futebol?"

"Só por uma temporada. Eu amava e tudo o mais, mas não sou bom o suficiente para realmente jogar. Eu fiquei no banco de reservas a maior parte do tempo. Além disso, a força coletiva que é Wevid me fez tentar a audição para os Warblers, e você realmente não pode fazer os dois. Não há tempo suficiente."

Kurt acenou, tentando associar sua imagem mental de jogadores de futebol (tontos idiotas) com Blaine. O que saiu, ao invés de algo lógico, foi, "Você tem fotos?"

Ele riu, corando ainda mais profundamente. "Wes e David devem ter."

"Vou manter isso em mente," Kurt riu. "Você estava dizendo?"

"Não peça para eles. Por favor. É muito esquisito. Mas de qualquer forma, fora do futebol, eu só ficava o encarando com olhos aluados e gravava CDs para ele afirmando que eu precisava, aspas, 'elevar os horizontes musicais dele,' mas, na verdade, eu estava apenas colocando músicas de amor incrivelmente bregas em playlists."

Kurt escondeu um sorriso. "Continue."

"Ele nunca teria imaginado se eu não tivesse o pegado com uma garota uma noite."

"Oh, não."

"Oh, sim." Blaine riu um pouco, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu não podia me comportar como uma pessoa normal e apenas sair com os olhos fechados. Não, não. Eu tinha que soltar esse guincho extremamente esquisito e não másculo, a encarar como se ela fosse uma assassina da machadinha por uns trinta segundos, gaguejar algo completamente ininteligível e correr."

"Coitado," Kurt simpatizou, tocando Blaine levemente no ombro.

"Foi terrível. Eu fiquei acabado por dias," ele confessou. "Mas finalmente, Jim conversou comigo, se desculpou por me fazer surtar, e prometeu que não traria garotas para o nosso quarto mais. Ele nunca percebeu de verdade minha excessivamente óbvia queda, mas eu estou certo de que foi melhor assim."

"Então, como você superou?"

Blaine deu de ombros. "Eu acho que eu fiquei um pouco apavorado mentalmente com o que eu tinha visto, então com um pouco de tempo, eu fiquei bem. Como você superou o Finn? Não é como se você tivesse a opção de ter espaço."

"Foi tudo minhal maldita culpa também." Kurt gemeu. "Isso é tudo um grande drama. Eu não sei se você vai querer sair comigo depois de eu te contar todo esse lixo."

"A não ser que você tenha matado alguém, isso é completamente impossível," Blaine anunciou, com o tipo de sorriso que fazia o coração de Kurt sentir coisas. Então ele contou a história, bem menos eloquente do que pretendia (porque, droga, Blaine ficava fazendo esses pequenos _sons_ de simpatia e isso era péssimo para as habilidades de concentração de Kurt).

Em um ponto, uma nuvem negra cruzou o rosto de Blaine, e demorou uns segundos até Kurt recordar o que tinha acabado de dizer. "Ele te chamou de _que_?" '

"Um. Eh. Mas foi só essa única vez," Kurt se apressou, instintivamente tentando defender Finn. "E eu sei que isso não o torna menos errado-Deus como eu sei. Mas... depois disso as coisas ficaram mais difíceis pra ele. Para mim também, mas há certas histórias que não vão ser contadas essa noite. Depois, sim. Mas não agora."

"Okay," Blaine concordou prontamente, sorrindo com o adorável rubor nas bochechas de Kurt. "Quer dizer, eu posso esperar."

A promessa implícita nas palavras dele deixou os dois tossindo incertamente e olhando para os lados. Finalmente, Kurt, com os olhos fixados cuidadosamente na colcha, perguntou, "Quer assistir um filme ou alguma coisa?"

"Claro. Você pode escolher, se quiser."

"Meu filme do momento é _A Pequena Sereia" _(e _não_, isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que Eric meio que lembrava Blaine) "então, eu acho que você deveria escolher."

"Eu creio que um filme da Disney seria fantástico, na verdade. Wes e David nunca me deixam assistí-los. É profundamente deprimente."

"Oh, que amável." Estalando a língua, Kurt se pôs em ação. "Coma seu cookie, eu vou fazer pipoca e você deveria pensar em qual gostaria de ver. Eles são curtos."

Quando Kurt retornou, carregando uma bacia transbordando, Blaine estava completamente admirado. "Kurt. Esse foi o melhor cookie. Sem palavras."

O outro garoto zombou, tentando não parecer tão satisfeito quanto se sentia. "Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Escolheu o filme?"

"Esxiste a chance de você ter _Hercules_?"

"É claro! É um clássico."

Eles se sentaram juntos no sofá depois de Kurt colocar o DVD, talvez um pouco mais perto do que era absolutamente necessário. Blaine se convenceu de que assim só seria mais fácil dividir a pipoca.

Manter essa linha de pensamento, no entanto, ficou mais difícil quando a cabeça de Kurt caiu em seu ombro no meio de _A Pequena Sereia. _Instintivamente, ele se ajeitou no sofá para que Kurt ficasse mais confortável, e de alguma forma, seu braço acabou em volta da cintura do outro garoto.

Kurt, enquanto isso, estava muito confortável e sonolento para pensar em qualquer coisa. "Desculpa," ele falou de forma arrastada enquanto se aninhava mais perto de Blaine. "Eu não dormi bem."

"Nem eu," Blaine confessou. "Está tudo bem."

E quando Finn Hudson desceu as escadas duas horas depois, ele encontrou Kurt adormecido com o braço atirado frouxamente (e não intencionalmente) sobre o corpo de Blaine. A cabeça de Kurt descansava no peito do outro garoto. Blaine também estava dormindo, e antes de Finn se arrastar quietamente subindo as escadas de volta, ele percebeu que os dedos deles estavam entrelaçados.


	4. Dormir junto e segredos

Dormir junto e segredos

**N/T: Caraamba! Como esse capítulo demorou a sair! E olhem que é o menor até agora... Bom, acontece que é final de semestre e os trabalhos e provas da faculdade acabaram comigo! Além disso, consegui um novo estágio e mudei de cidade, morava em uma cidade pequena e ia e voltava de ônibus da faculdade todo dia :P As coisas estão se ajeitando agora e vou poder atualizar com mais frequência. Sei como vocês devem estar se sentindo porque também detesto quando uma fic que eu gosto demora a ser atualizada...**

**Enfim, para me redimir pela demora, também postei a tradução de uma short Klaine chamada Til the End of Time da Chloe Winchester, é muuuito linda! Deem uma passadinha lá! Muito obrigada pelos comentários e a todos que favoritaram a mim ou à fic! Obrigada à ****'Sweet Always**** que me alertou quanto aos errinhos de digitação... tentei ficar mais atenta nesse cap! Beeijos e boa leitura!**

_2:33._ Kurt gemeu expirando, rolando para o lado contrário aos números vermelhos e brilhantes do relógio despertador de seu colega de quarto e se enfiando ainda mais fundo nas cobertas. Caramba, ele só queria dormir. Verdade, era um fim de semana, mas não era como se ele tivesse algo melhor para fazer, e além disso, ele estava exausto. Agora, sozinho no quarto, ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer além de pensar, o que definitivamente não fazia nada bem. Ele não _queria _continuar pensando no quão desesperadamente ele sentia falta de todos; no quão desapontadoramente _reservados _ os Warblers se mostraram… como ele queria poder conversar com a mãe sobre tudo isso, ela passando a mão pelos cabelos dele e fazendo sons suaves e gentis enquanto ele falava. _Eu acho que nunca senti tanta falta dela na minha vida. _

Mas isso não podia acontecer e ele teria que lidar com isso. Tinha sido uma semana completamente insana e ridícula tentando se adaptar, e ele esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo apagar assim que se deitasse na cama. Aparentemente esse não era o caso. Sem pensar, ele agarrou o celular de dentro do bolso da pasta. _Por queee eu não consigo dormir? _

Nem cinco minutos depois, houve uma batida leve na porta e Kurt, meio delirante, se adiantou para atender. Do outro lado estava parado um adorável, descalço, vestindo pijamas de flanela, Blaine.

"Hey," ele cumprimentou Kurt descontraidamente. "Eu recebi sua mensagem."

Kurt estava tão aliviado com a visão de alguém familiar qua ele só queria se encolher nos braços de Blaine e chorar. Mas ele suspeitou que isso provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia, então ele se retraiu com grande dificuldade, laçando os braços protetoramente ao redor do próprio corpo. "Desculpa," ele soltou, estranhando a própria voz arrastada."Eu não queria te acordar. Eu não estava pensando."

"Você não me acordou," Blaine prometeu, rolando a cabeça para trás para estralar o pescoço. "Eu estava de pé. Você quer… vir comigo, talvez? Jim 'tá… em algum lugar. Eu nem sei."

Kurt piscou timidamente, tentando, em seu estado de privação de sono, entender o que estava acontecendo; e Blaine, sendo quem era, imadiatamente tirou conclusões. "Quer dizer, eu só achei que seria mais fácil dormir se você soubesse que há alguém… eu…"

"Okay."

"...okay?"

"Okay."

Se Wes e David estivessem lá, Blaine não pôde evitar imaginar, eles teriam perdido a paciência com isso há uns 20 minutos (o que, considerando que toda a cena tinha durado menos de cinco, era bem impressionante). Felizmente, era só Kurt, Blaine e o colega de quarto de Kurt pacificamente ronronando. "Eu pensei que estaria exausto," Kurt reclamou quietamente enquanto eles desciam pelo corredor até o quarto de Blaine. "Eu _estava _exausto. Mas então eu simplesmente… não conseguia dormir." A voz dele se quebrou e ele esfregou os olhos furiosamente com os punhos.

"Está tudo bem em sentir falta de todos," Blaine sussurrou, gentilmente colocando a mão nas costas de Kurt tanto para confortá-lo quanto para garantir que ele continuasse andando na direção certa. "Eu me lembro da minha primeira noite aqui. Eu fiquei curvado em posição fetal soluçando incontrolavelmente. Sam ficou muito preocupado." Kurt deu um riso meio choroso e fungou de leve. "Agora, aqui estou eu," Blaine continuou, gesticulando para a porta e finalmente notando o que Kurt estava vestindo. Como ele tinha ficado cego quanto a isso até agora, ele absolutamente não tinha ideia, mas Kurt estava enfiado em um par de calças de yoga apertadas que só poderiam pertencer a ele e em uma camisa de futebol absolutamente enorme. Era tão grande para ele, de fato, que descia até seus joelhos e estava escorregando dos seus ombros. Blaine pensou nisso com um estranho flash de ciúme, mas reprimiu a urgência de perguntar de onde ela tinha saído.

Kurt, no entanto, observador até no atual estado, segurou uma manga cansado enquanto seguia Blaine para dentro do quarto e murmurou, "É do Finn. Todos... me deram algo. Para trazer comigo."

"Foi ótimo da parte deles." O coração de Blaine se apertou em simpatia enquanto ele sentava na cama. Kurt, depois de um breve momento de hesitação, se juntou a ele.

"Eu fiz piada dele por causa disso, é claro. Porque é tipo… algodão misturado com poliéster ou algo assim. Mas..." Ele estava enrolando a barra compulsivamente em volta dos dedos agora. "Na verdade, é meio que confortante. Um pouco. Ainda tem o cheiro dele."

De novo com aquele surgimento maluco de ciúme. _Eles são __**meio irmãos, **_Blaine lembrou a si mesmo severamente. _É claro que eles seriam próximos. E ele já superou Finn, de qualquer forma. Isso não importa. Por que deveria? _Ele estava tentado a perguntar o que mais os amigos tinham dado a ele, mas Kurt estava piscano rapidamente e olhando fixamente o colo e Blaine começou a entender que talvez ele ainda não estivesse pronto para falar sobre isso. "Você vai se acostumar a ficar aqui. Eu prometo. E hey..." Gentilmente, ele colocou um dedo sob o queixo de Kurt e o levantou para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. "... pelo menos você não está sozinho. Você tem a mim. E Wes e David."

Mesmo com a mente como estava, estar perto assim de Blaine fazia o coração de Kurt disparar. "O-obrigado," ele gaguejou, todos os pensamentos sobre Wes e David mais cedo nessa semana voaram para longe com aquele único, macio toque.

"É claro." Com um sorriso suave, Blaine soltou o rosto dele, e os olhos de Kurt se arregalaram.

"Seu cabelo." _Querida GaGa_, como ele não tinha _notado _isso? (Particularmente considerando o quãoquão próximos eles estavam.)

"...oh." Abruptamente consciente, Blaine enfiou os dedos nas curvas desordenadas em uma tentativa inútil de acalmá-las. "Eu- - esqueci que você nunca..."

"Eu gosto," Kurt admitiu, os lábios se curvando para cima levemente.

Ele corou. "Obrigado."

"De nada." A voz dele era macia. Quase íntima. E apesar de Kurt não corar, não parecer nem perceber o quão baixa e profunda sua voz tinha ficado de repente, Blaine se avermelhou e esfregou a nuca nervosamente.

"Nós deveríamos dormir um pouco."

"Certo."

Nenhum dos garotos se moveu por um longo momento e Blaine finalmente deixou sair uma meia risada incerta. "Se- - se você não estiver afim de desbravar a bagunça para achar a cama de Jim, há espaço suficiente aqui. Eu não vou deixar as coisas esquisitas nem nada, quer dizer, você não tem que..."

"Blaine," Kurt o cortou, mesmo que seu pulso estivesse tão acelerado e tão alto em suas orelhas que estava praticamente afogando qualquer pensamento coerente, "está tudo bem. Eu... confio em você." As palavras pareciam estranhas na língua dele, mesmo que ele já as tivesse usado antes com o mesmo garoto. De alguma forma, elas pareciam diferentes agora. Mais pesadas, mas não de uma maneira ruim.

"Eu vou apagar a luz," Blaine soltou, e quando ele se levantou para o fazer, Kurt se curvou perto da parede, tentando ocupar o mínimo de espaço possível.

O outro garoto, considerando que estava quase completamente escuro (a não ser pela luz de leitura que ele tinha deixado acesa caso Jim resolvesse voltar), não pôde realmente ver isso. No entanto, ele pôde _sentir, _porque a cama estava bem menos cheia do que deveria. "Você não precisa..." Ele suspirou, desistindo. "Hey, se eu, tipo, invadir seu espaço ou algo assim, só me chute e eu vou me mexer, tá? Eu tenho um bom espaço aqui."

Ele não poderia. Bem, _não iria. _Não iria querer. O ponto do problema era, ele meio que só queria se aconchegar muuuuito perto de Blaine e nunca mais se mover. Ao invés disso, ele fechou os olhos bem apertado e sussurou, "Obrigado por me deixar invadir seu quarto. Desculpa."

"...por que você está se desculpando? Você não tem nada para se desculpar."

Kurt riu um pouco, timidamente. "Eu não gosto de incomodar as pessoas."

Blaine se sentou tão rápido que sua cabeça girou. "Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Eu estou quase certo de que nós já tivemos essa discussão. Você está tão longe de ser um _incômodo _para mim que isso não é nem engraçado."

"Bem, eu me sinto como um," Kurt replicou sem humor, ainda encarando a parede.

Blaine ficou tão perturbado com isso que não conseguiu nem encontrar as palavras para se expressar. "Me diga o que eu fiz para que você se sentisse assim."

Isso foi suficiente para fazer Kurt se virar para encará-lo, a testa enrugada em confusão. "O que?"

"Eu quero ter certeza que não vou fazer de novo."

Kurt piscou confusamente. "O qu- - Blaine, eu não quis dizer... não é nada que você está fazendo, é só..." Ele suspirou. "É só... como eu estou. Eu não gosto de me sentir tão malditamente _carente _o tempo todo, e ultimamente… ultimamente é assim que eu tenho me sentido."

"Você nunca deveria ter medo de pedir ajuda se você precisa," Blaine disse suavemente, reprimindo a urgência de esticar o braço e retirar o cabelo de Kurt da testa dele. Ele parecia tão novo, tão inocente, com os cobertores de Blaine puxados até o queixo e o cabelo ligeiramente bagunçado. Os lábios dele se curvaram para baixo em um leve beicinho preocupado e ele balançou um ombro de forma que Blaine pôde mais sentir que ver. "É sério," ele pressionou gentilmente. "Eu pedi, mas só no começo. Não quando tudo ficou realmente mal, e agora… eu me arrependo muito."

Kurt não disse nada, mas os olhos dele brilharam azuis e encorajadores na luz leve. Blaine mordeu o lábio e continuou. "Não foi nada como foi para você. Ninguém tentou algo tão… vil. Mas eles estavam- - eles realmente ficaram violentos, e... e me ameaçaram por semanas. Eu estava com medo demais para dizer alguma coisa, porém. Você sabe como é. Eu pensei que se eu os ignorasse, eles parariam. Que eles talvez ficassem só com os apelidinhos e, você sabe... me empurrando nos armários e tal. E eu achei que falar alguma coisa só iria fazer eles me odiarem ainda mais.

"Eu estava no musical e nós tínhamos de acabado a apresentação final. Eu me lembro que deveria pegar uma carona para a festa do elenco com a minha amiga Jenna, mas ela se atrasou no lobby porque ela tinha interpretado a personagem principal. Eu fiquei do lado de fora esperando por ela, porque estava muito cheio e eu sou meio claustrofóbico."

"Mas eles me encontraram quase imediatamente." Pela primeira vez, a fachada perfeitamente composta de Blaine se quebrou e ele se assustou. Kurt, sem palavras e horrorizado, tocou o braço dele levemente. Silenciosamente o incentivando a continuar caso quisesse. Ele engoliu com força e prosseguiu. "Eu nem sei ao certo porque eles estavam lá. Parte de mim se pergunta se eles talvez- -talvez planejaram isso, especificamente porque sabiam o quanto eu estaria feliz depois que as cortinas descessem, e eles quisessem me punir por isso."

"Não foi nem um pouco diferente do de sempre no começo. Havia cinco deles, e eles meio que me cercaram, dizendo coisas tipo, 'Aposto que você gostou de ficar pulando lá em cima, não foi, bichinha?'" A voz dele quebrou de novo e ele fechou os olhos apertado, desesperadamente tentando manter o controle. "Eu disse algumas coisas que não devia, tentando brincar e sair dali, e então… e então um deles me deu um soco." Kurt ofegou, por reflexo apertando a mão de Blaine, e o garoto um pouco mais velho apertou de volta em gratidão. "Eu pensei que mostrar medo seria a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer, então eu... eu fingi que estava bem. E foi tudo o que precisou." A voz dele tremeu, e Kurt podia realmente sentir fisicamente ele editando o que queria dizer.

"Quando eu acordei já era o dia seguinte. Eu tive uma concusão, três costelas trincadas e um braço quebrado." Ele riu um pouco, sem humor. "Eu não podia voltar lá. Eu não podia lidar com ter de vê-los. E até meus amigos… Eu fui à administração uma ou duas vezes, mas não quando ficou pior. Eu não sentia que eles iriam fazer alguma coisa para me proteger, se eles não podiam parar nem as coisas pequenas. Mas o que me incomodava mais que isso- - me incomoda ainda- - é que eu nunca deixei as pessoas que deveriam estar mais próximas de mim saberem o que estava acontecendo. Eles podiam dizer que tinha algo se passando, mas nenhum deles nunca realmente fez alguma coisa. Eles não sabiam o que fazer, e eu não posso culpá-los por isso, mas eu não posso evitar me perguntar se... se as coisas teriam sido diferentes se eu tivesse falado com eles. Contado a verdade a eles, sabe?"

Ele esfregou o rosto com força e então encontrou o olhar atônito de Kurt, com tanta dor que lhe tirava o ar. "Demorou semanas antes que alguém pudesse me tocar sem que eu surtasse e mais ainda para que eu ousasse deixar alguém se aproximar. O que aconteceu… me colocou de volta no armário, e foi… muito, muito difícil sair de novo. Dalton- - era… _é… _um presente de Deus para mim."

"O que eu estou tentando te dizer é… eu não quero que você sinta que deve esconder alguma coisa de mim. Nunca. E não importa o que você me disser, Kurt… eu nunca, jamais vou te julgar. E eu _nunca _vou pensar em você como um incômodo carente. Eu quero estar aqui para você."

Os olhos de Kurt se encheram e ele fungou profundamente. "Obrigado," ele murmurou, porque se falasse em voz alta, ele iria chorar de novo, e se sentou para dar um abraço em Blaine. O outro garoto soltou uma respiração trêmula e meio que derreteu no abraço de Kurt.

"Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que contei isso para alguém," ele admitiu, a voz abafada pela camisa de Finn/Kurt, descansando a testa levemente no ombro de Kurt.

"Fico feliz que fale comigo," Kurt sussurrou, instintivamente traçando pequenas formas aleatórias nas costas de Blaine, tão cheio de empatia e verdadeiro _zêlo_pelo amigo que sequer havia espaço em sua mente para surtar com a proximidade deles. "Eu- -eu espero que você não tenha passado por nada como isso, mas ao mesmo tempo… isso vai soar horrível," ele percebeu, enrugando a testa.

"Você está feliz por ter alguém que entende. É claro que está." Blaine estava começando a soar um pouco mais forte de novo. "... eu estou, sim. Você é a primeira pessoa..." Ele soltou a respiração, se separando de Kurt apenas o suficiente para levanter a cabeça, encarando o teto como se implorando a ele para dizer a Kurt o que ele queria falar. "A primeira pessoa que eu _realmente _tive que… que sabe como é."

"Eles te colocaram no _hospital_, Blaine. Deus, eu não posso nem- -" Kurt estremeceu levemente, os braços se apertando ao redor de Blaine sem que eles percebessem. "Eu me sinto tão- -"

"Não ouse terminar essa frase, Kurt Hummel. Sério." Um pequeno, pesaroso sorriso surgiu no rosto de Blaine. "Nós dois já lidamos com coisas que ninguém, jamais, deveria enfrentar. Mas estamos aqui agora. Nós vamos ficar bem. _Você _vai ficar bem."

"Agora vamos dormir um pouco." Repentinamente brincalhão, ele se afastou, amassando o cabelo de Kurt.

Kurt ficou boquiaberto, fingindo estar ofendido. "Por causa disso, eu vou ficar acordado a noite toda esperando você dormir, aí vou te cutucar sem parar só pra te acordar de novo. É algo movido a rancor."

"Você não faria isso. Você me ama demais," Blaine protestou, encostando a testa na de Kurt e liberando todo o poder de sua expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. (Ocorreu a ele, exatamente 003 segundos depois, que isso era algo _tão _não-mentor de se fazer, especialmente considerando o tempo relativamente curto que eles se conheciam. Mas seria estranho se afastar, certo? _É claro que seria. _E Kurt sendo Kurt provavelmente assumiria que tinha feito algo errado, e Blaine simplesmente não queria que isso acontecesse).

Kurt perdeu o fôlego, e _droga _demorou um longo tempo para que ele pudesse se lembrar de como usar a voz. "... sua modéstia é o que eu mais gosto em você, querido."

"Bem, obrigado. Não posso segurar. É apenas uma daquelas coisas inevitáveis," ele brincou, rindo. "Mas sério, está muito tarde. E eu posso prever Jim chegando fazendo beicinho amanhã de manhã com uma ressaca do tamanho do Texas com a qual nós vamos ter de lidar, então nós realmente deveríamos descansar."

Kurt fez uma careta. "Isso é típico nos finais de semana?"

"Nah. Ele só teve uma semana ruim. Jim nunca foi bom em lidar com o estresse, e pra completar, a namorada acabou de terminar com ele."

"Oh." Ele ainda não entendia, na verdade. Uma experiência horrível com álcool havia sido suficiente para desanimá-lo para sempre. "E você?"

"Eu o que?"

"Você bebe?" Ele honestamente não sabia porque estava perguntando, até porque ele estava praticamente certo de que sabia a resposta- -Blaine realmente não parecia ser o tipo que bebia.

Mas ele admitiu que Blaine não podia ser perfeito; ele não podia saber tudo sobre ele. Ainda assim, ele não estava esperando o que ouviu. "Eu não sou um alcóolatra. Mas sim, eu bebo de vez em quando." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu normalmente não bebo para ficar bêbado. Eu não gosto de perder o controle."

"Normalmente?" O tom dele era de brincadeira, mas ele não pôde evitar ficar curioso.

"Isso soou mal." Ele suspirou. "Eu nunca começo a beber pensando, 'Putz, eu quero ficar chapado essa noite.' Sabe o que eu quero dizer? Só que meio que... acontece às vezes."

"Eu não posso te repreender. Minha experiência com álcool terminou comigo vomitando nos sapatos da guia conselheira obssessiva-compulsiva."

"História?" Blaine perguntou, levemente se animando.

"Não, não, nós estamos falando de você, senhor Anderson," Kurt retaliou, estalando a língua desaprovadoramente. "Eu desaprovo suas tentativas de tentar mudar de assunto."

"Na verdade, eu acho que nós já esgotamos o tópico da minha inabilidade de me conter com a bebida. Hora da história?"

"Você é incorrigível, eu juro por Deus," Kurt bufou, enquanto sua mente prontamente conjurava deliciosas fantasias de outras maneiras que ele desejava que Blaine fosse incorrigível. _Não. Kurt mal. Pensamentos inapropriados._Para se distrair, eledisse repentinamente, "Você não estava dizendo algo sobre dormir?"

"Oh, ótimo," Blaine fez beicinho. "Mas eu _vou _arrancar essa história de você um dia."

"Anotado, meu senhor," Kurt bocejou, prontamente se enterrando sob a pilha de cobertores que aparentemente Blaine precisava para dormir.

Estava silencioso há uns dez minutos quando Kurt decidiu que essa posição inacreditavelmente espremida absolutamente não estava funcionando para ele. Mas quando ele foi se mover, ele acidentalmente bateu na parte de trás da cabeça de Blaine e enrugou a testa. "Desculpa!" Mas Blaine apenas balbuciou algo incoerente e rolou para mais perto dele. "...Blaine?" Kurt tentou incerto, mas quase inaudível (porque se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele _realmente _não queria acabar com isso). Sem resposta, a não ser por mais alguns sons aleatórios e sem sentido que não foram nem um pouco esclarecedores. E então, de algum jeito o braço de Blaine enlaçou sua cintura e ele enterrou a cabeça do ombro de Kurt. Bem.

_...Bem._

Dormir? _Bah._Dormir é para os _fracos__._(Ou pessoas cujos corações não pareçam que vão _explodir _com a ternura de toda a situação.)

Aparentemente, pegar no sono pode eventualmente acontecer, porque de repente era manhã e ele estava acordando com o sol entrando em um ângulo estranho e _merda, _onde ele _estava? _Ele se sentou ereto, olhando avidamente para os lados, e quando ele estava começando a surtar, Blaine se esticou ao lado dele, os olhos se abrindo e os lábios se curvando em um sorriso sonolento. "Bom dia." Piscando algumas vezes, ele pareceu notar a perturbação de Kurt, porque ele enrugou a testa e indagou rapidamente, "Hey. Você está bem?"

"Estou," ele replicou, ouvindo o alívio na própria voz quando notou que não havia nada pelo que surtar. "Eu só esqueci onde eu estava por um segundo."

"Oh." Ele se espreguiçou levemente, soltando um quase guincho. "Eu estou com tanto sono."

E droga aquilo completamente derreteu o coração de Kurt. "Então vamos voltar a dormir," ele sugeriu, e Blaine suspirou feliz e se aconchegou mais fundo sob as cobertas.

"Bom final de semana, Kurt," ele sussurrou e apagou aproximadamente dois segundos depois. Kurt teria ficado incomodado com isso se não fosse tão fofo, porque Deus sabia que ele não conseguiria voltar a dormir agora. Ainda assim, um pequeno sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dele enquanto ele assistia o sonolento amigo. Os lábios dele estavam levemente abertos e ele parecia quase angelical na suave luz dourada que entrava pelas cortinas. Kurt reprimiu a urgência de afastar o cabelo bagunçado de Blaine dos olhos dele. Talvez fosse tolo, mas ele não podia evitar pensar que havia algo no quão incrivelmente impecável Blaine normalmente parecia em comparação com agora que provocou música no coração de Kurt. Ele teve que se perguntar se esse Blaine e o Blaine elegante, de postura perfeita, podiam ser a mesma pessoa- -se é que era possível para qualquer pessoa ter dois, aparentemente contraditórios, mas mesmo assim perfeitos, lados.

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficou deitado lá, apenas refletindo, antes que a porta se abrisse subitamente e um ruivo atraente entrasse. Ele gemeu baixo e se dirigiu à sua escrivaninha, onde havia um pequeno pote. Abriu-o, engoliu duas pílulas a seco e cambaleou dramaticamente para a cama- -então ele viu Kurt. Olhos se arregalando levemente, ele se sentou de novo com o que parecia ser muito esforço. "Merda. Desculpa," ele expirou, a voz levemente engrolada.

Kurt ficou tão vermelho que pensou que iria explodir. "Você não está interrompendo nada, eu só… não conseguia dormir."

"Ele deixou você ver o cabelo," o garoto replicou, como se isso fizesse sentido e negasse completamente tudo que Kurt tinha acabado de dizer.

Kurt piscou. "O que?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não costuma acontecer tão rápido." Enquanto Kurt tentava entender o que ele queria dizer, o colega de quarto de Blaine pareceu perceber algo. "Oh, certo, eu sou Jim. Eu sou colega de quarto de Blaine."

Kurt, inacreditavelmente, tinha notado isso (sarcasmo? _Nunca_.), mas ao invés de comentar, ele apenas sorriu eucadamente e respondeu, "Eu sou Kurt. Não estamos no mesmo laboratório de biologia?"

"Achei que você parecia meio familiar," Jim bocejou. "'Cê é novo?"

"Sim. Cheguei aqui há alguns dias."

"Legal." Ele enrugou a testa. "Desculpe, só... _merda_'tá muito claro aqui."

_'Não, eu acho que você só está de ressaca,'_não parecia ser a forma mais sábia de causar boa impressão no amigo de Blaine. Então ele apenas sorriu estranho e murmurou algo aleatório seguido de, "Prazer te conhecer."

"Igualmente." Jim sorriu levemente, e Kurt não pôde evitar sentir uma ponta de desespero. _Ele é tão..._rude. _Por favor me diga que esse não é o tipo de Blaine._

"O que você quis dizer com o negócio do cabelo?"

"Ele é tipo, ridiculamente sensível quanto a isso. Wes e David o conheciam há dois meses quando ele deixou os dois verem como era sem todo o gel." O rosto ainda contorcido levemente, Jim rolou e agarrou uma garrafa de água debaixo da cama, tomando um gole. "Deus, eu 'tô todo fodido. Sinto muito que você tenha que me conhecer enquanto eu estou assim. Essa semana foi um turbilhão."

"Eu entendo. Eu acho que foi uma semana dura pra muita gente," Kurt replicou cuidadosamente.

"Blaine também esteve meio louco essa semana," Jim refletiu, como se tivesse esquecido que Kurt estava lá. "Num segundo ele está todo animadinho, no outro está sofrendo um ataque. Não tem feito muito sentido. Alguma coisa a ver com- -oh droga."

Os olhos de Kurt se arregalaram com a violência súbita da reação de Jim. O outro garoto tinha se sentado rapidamente e estava agora pressionando a cabeça com óbvia dor, mas parecendo extremamente triunfante. "Você é o espião!"

Kurt gemeu, se virando para enterrar o rosto no travesseiro, e por muito pouco escapando de ficar com a boca cheia dos cabelos de Blaine. "Vocês nunca vão parar de me lembrar disso, vão?" ele perguntou, a voz abafada pelo tecido.

"Nunca," Jim confirmou com uma risada. "Mas não, cara, sério mesmo, ele estava preocupado de verdade com você."

Demorou um momento para Kurt decodificar isso, e quando conseguiu, ele se sentou de novo devagar, piscando, meio esperando acordar a qualquer momento. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei, exatamente, mas eu sei que ele falou muito de você nos primeiros dias depois do seu fracasso como James Bond. Ele nunca entrou em detalhes, mas eu imaginei que você estivesse encarando uma barra?"

"..." Como alguém deveria _responder_àquilo? Especialmente considerando que eles tinham se conhecido há uns 10 minutos.

Agradecidamente, Blaine acordou, levantou a cabeça levemente e piscou duas vezes. "Jim?"

"Esse sou eu," o ruivo replicou, com animação considerável se levarmos em conta seu estado físico. "Bom dia, dorminhoco. Eu estava só, ah… me familiarizando com Kurt."

"Oh, Deus." Blaine se apoiou nos cotovelos e encarou Jim. "O que você fez?"

"Nada, nada," ele respondeu com um tom inocente. "Só, 'cê sabe, nos conhecendo, só isso."

"O que ele fez?" Blaine perguntou a Kurt prontamente.

"Nada," Kurt respondeu, um pouco perturbado (porque esses últimos minutos tinham realmente _acontecido_?). "Você dorme como uma pedra, a propósito."

"Eu sei. É um problema." Ele riu depreciativo, retirando o cabelo da testa. "Eu já dormi com alarmes de incêndio. Também com pessoas (okay, Wes e David) entrando e fazendo coisas como desenhar na minha cara."

Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha, soltando um riso incrédulo. "Fotos?"

"Eu queimei."

"Droga, Blaine."

"Eu sei, desculpa. Eu realmente deveria reconsiderar essas coisas, não?"

"Absolutamente." Kurt apertou os olhos, falsamente bravo. "Como você pôde?"

"Desculpa. Deixa eu me redimir com você?" O sorriso dele era tão charmoso que Kurt estava quase certo de que negar algo a ele (qualquer coisa, sempre) seria completamente impossível.

"Eu não sei, Blaine. Como você faria?"

Os olhos de Blaine se arregalaram comicamente e Jim bufou falhando em conter o riso. "Eu estava pensando em algo tipo café da manhã?"

Kurt fingiu estar pensando, mesmo que sua decisão já estivesse tomada antes de Blaine ter terminado a frase. (Isso era patético? Droga, ele nem ligava.) "Eu acho que isso pode ser aceitável."

"Bom."

E enquanto Kurt deixava o quarto (presumidamente para se trocar e fazer sua rotina de hidratação), e Blaine desaparecia no banheiro, Jim enviou uma mensagem de SOS.

_Níveis de fofura alcançando proporções críticas. EU ACABEI DE CONHECER ESSE GAROTO. __RIDICULOSAMENTE. ATITUDES DEVEM SER TOMADAS. _

Wes Craven e David Hamilton abriram os celulares simultaneamente, trocaram um olhar negro, e balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

_Atingindo estágio de planos drásticos._

"Não foi o que você disse, Blaine, foi como você disse."


End file.
